Road to A Happy Ending
by Reignstein
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together since they were sixteen-years-old, and now, at the age of twenty-two, they finally want to tie the knot and be known as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. Sadly, before any of this happen, the approval of the family is needed. Now, with meddling relatives and a very protective fox, this will obviously end up...interesting. Fem!Naruto
1. PROLOGUE: The Proposal

**Title:** Road to A Happy Ending  
**Posted: **11/27/12  
**Main Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (Female Version)**  
Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been together since they were sixteen-years-old, and now, at the age of twenty-two, they finally want to tie the knot and be known as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. Sadly, before any of this happen, the approval of the family is needed. Now, with meddling relatives and a very protective fox this will obviously end up...interesting.

**Notes: **To those who don't approve of Fem!Naru, to be honest I don't want you to read this story. I mean, I understand your desires, but come on…I imagined this ten times better if Naruto was a girl. So, don't flame me for it cause obviously I don't understand why you would read something you don't approve of anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2012, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and the original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

"…_I won't let another minute go to waste.  
I want you and your beautiful soul…"_

_~Jesse McCartney (Beautiful Soul)_

* * *

"Okay, bastard, you've kept me in the dark long enough," A loud voice stated, the owner crossing her arms in irritation. "Where the hell are you taking me?" Now, normally, surprises would be something welcomed by the blonde bombshell known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto—especially if one had a stoic boyfriend like hers—but this particular one did nothing but keep her on the tips of her toes. It didn't particularly help that her supposed other had told her that there was a dress code, thus explaining the sleeveless orange dress that Naruto had on right now. Of course she drew the line at heels, a pair of blue high-cut converse gracing her feet.

"Just be patient, idiot." Was the answer of the blue-black haired man, sighing as he continued to guide Naruto. Did she mention how annoyed she was of the blindfold? If Uchiha Sasuke were asked this question, then he would merely groan at the memory of the car ride towards the destination.

"You've been with me long enough to know that patience is not one of my virtues, yah know!" The blonde merely answered, her long hair (that was held into pigtails) hitting Sasuke in the face. It was not deliberate, but the spitting sound that her boyfriend began to make was a good consolation. "And what's with this dress code anyway? Is this another one of your favourite fancy restaurants?!" Sasuke knew how much the girl hated those places. To be honest, the only thing that made **those** dates bearable was seeing Sasuke in a suit. It was a sight that would turn any lady's knees to jelly, and, though she would not admit it, Naruto was no exemption.

"If you can't be patient, then be quiet at least!" A growl escaped the girl's mouth, but she made no retort. Naruto had been trying to ignore the wave of nervousness that was settling in her stomach, while also trying ignore the waves of uncertainty that were coming from Sasuke. Being together for six years, they both practically knew what each twitch and sigh meant to one another.

Where they were going, Naruto couldn't help but feel nostalgic somehow. She had absolutely no clue to where or what their destination was to be, but every turn they made, the feel of the brick walkway beneath her feet, and even the soft breeze that attacked her face just brought her back to her childhood. This just added to girl's curiosity, ergo, making her all the more impatient. "Will you at least give me a hint already?! How far away is this stupid place anyway?" Another sigh escaped Sasuke. So much for quiet.

"Hey! Bastard—"

"We're here already, so you can shut that blowhole of a mouth of yours." Though his words, obviously, released an insult, Naruto really could not understand that uncertainty in Sasuke's every move. It was in the way he touched her, he spoke, he blinked even. This just managed to make the blonde all the more nervous as her significant other began to untie the blindfold behind her. "You'd think that six years would make a person mature, but no, you're still as loud and childish as ever." The insults just didn't seem to carry that certain 'Uchiha Smug' that was always laced with affection.

The moment the blindfold was down and away from the girl's eyes, Naruto was ashamed at the gasp that escaped her. She was rather proud that she was not like any other girl out there, but still, this sight was too much for her to take in. Naruto expected something along the terms of what the Uchiha Family would think romantic, not something out of a romance novel. The candles that surrounded the area, the rose petals scattered on the table along with the plates that and silverware, her other best friend, Haruno Sakura, standing there in a traditional waitress uniform with a knowing smile on her face. "Surprise…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears.

Her nostalgia had suddenly clicked. The familiar brick walkways were the walkways of the school that she and Sasuke had attended when they were in preschool, and this place where he had lead her to…this was the place where that had first met. Swings, slides, teeter-totters, and a sandbox. The playground of Konoha Pre-School had not changed at all over the years.

"Ho—how…?" Words could not make their way out, managing to get stuck in her throat. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was speechless, this was a day indeed worth remembering. Had Sasuke been comfortable with the situation, he probably would have teased her about it. Seeing as this was a rather important event, however, he merely nodded to Sakura and took hold of Naruto's hand as he lead the blond towards one of the seats. The temporary waitress had vanished into the building by then.

When the couple were both comfortable in their seats, Naruto was still looking around with awe. "You outdid yourself, bastard." She said, a small smile appearing on her face. It managed to actually settle the Uchiha's thumping heart. On the outside, he was the poster boy for calm and composed. The inside was a very different matter entirely. "How'd you get Iruka-sensei to approve, huh? It is a school night, yah know." Answering that question would mean giving away his plan, and so Sasuke merely plastered on that famous Uchiha smirk and shook his head.

_I have my ways,_ it would obviously say.

"How about Sakura-chan, then?" The blonde was very persistent, that fox grin of hers evidently replacing her small, serene, smile. "What did you bribe her with?" Sasuke just smirked once again, not wanting to admit that this entire set up was her entire idea to begin with. Sasuke, well Uchihas in general, did not admit such facts.

"Fine, fine, keep your secrets." Naruto stated, raising her hand to her chin as she leaned forward and stared Sasuke in the eye. The Uchiha would not admit that he found this seductive. The Uchiha would never admit his desire to cross the table and kiss that grin off of his girlfriend's face. Most definitely, the Uchiha would never show that he was at least thinking about doing such things and merely resisting. "I'm telling you now, though, Sasuke," She continued. "The moment I become part of the Uchiha Family, I'll find out all of your little secrets." Now, **that** sentence made Sasuke's heart stop for a moment.

Had he been found out? Had Sakura or Ino blabbed about his plan? Why was it that Naruto seemed way to comfortable saying that out loud while the mere thought made Sasuke's heart thump wildly? Suddenly, the blonde released a laugh. "Gosh, Uchiha, you take things way to seriously!" She suddenly stated. "Loosen up!" Naruto would never admit the blush that had raised to her face when she stated her previous words. She also would not admit that slight hurt that seeped into her system when Sasuke seemed to have a panicked reaction to her words.

On the other hand, Sasuke managed to let in a breath. It was just a joke, the surprise was not to be spoiled just yet. "Do you remember how we met here?" Sasuke suddenly found himself asking, wanting a change of discussion. "You were so loud back then, and that's saying something since you're still loud now."

"Are you insulting me, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, raising her brow. "Cause at least I spoke when I was a kid."

"Hn" Was the only response she got, making the blue eyed female snort.

"My point exactly." Naruto retorted, turning her gaze to the swing with a fond glint in her azure orbs. Yes, how they both met. It was both a fond and hilarious memory that the girl found herself recalling quite often.

* * *

_It was recess, and in the world of pre-schoolers, that basically translated to 'playground time'. Inside, during the times that are not recess, all they could do was listen to the teacher, take a nap, and play with the toys inside. During this amazing half-an-hour, though, they were free to play tag, to swing, to slide, and to build castles in the sandbox. They were able to breathe fresh air and be away from the cold air-conditioner too. This was what Naruto considered her favourite part of the school day. She was, for a fact, so happy about such times that she always bolted out the door first and was the last to return inside._

"_Naru-chan!" A pink haired little girl shouted, a platinum blonde one seated beside her on the school porch. The tanned girl stopped from her game of tag and called a time out to turn to her friend. "You should really eat your snacks first. Your Mommy is going to scold you again if you don't." A rather bad habit of Naruto's was that she tended to want to use all of her recess time for playing. She would forget to take her snacks, and the moment her mom checked her lunchbox and found the untouched sandwich was troublesome. A scolding about nutrition later, and Naruto would promise that it would never happen again for it to repeat itself the next day._

"_But I'm gonna have a race with Kiba-kun later!" Naruto protested, walking up to Sakura and her other friend Yamanaka Ino. "If I eat now, I might puke afterwards!" Sakura merely gave Naruto a stern look, making the other girl pout as she took a seat. Ino handed her, her lunchbox as Naruto opened it with a grumble._

"_Iruka-sensei said that food gives energy." Ino managed to say, taking a bite of her apple. "Maybe if you finish your sandwich and digest it fast enough, you could beat Kiba-kun's record too." Sakura and Ino shared a smile as Naruto seemed to mull the words over in her head, smirking as she began eating her sandwich. She was eating it so fast that Sakura was afraid that her friend would suddenly end up choking._

"_Just wait and see!" Naruto explained, finishing her peanut butter and jelly. "I'll beat Kiba's record and be the fastest kid in school, yah know!" Of course Ino merely rolled her eyes as Sakura laughed. Their friend's father was known as one of the fastest human beings in the planets. He won marathons and even participated in the Olympics three times for track and field. Naruto, being the Daddy's little girl that she was, wanted to be exactly just like him. Seeing as Kiba was currently the record holder for speed, the blue eyed girl basically made it her mission to beat him._

"_Sure you will, Naru-chan." Ino answered back, continuing on with her apple. "You've only said it, like, a hundred times. I'm sure saying it a hundred and one times will do the trick." Naruto glared at the girl while Sakura giggled._

"_If anyone can beat Kiba, I'm sure that it would be Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino both released sighs of absolute adoration. "He's perfect." Sakura added, Ino nodding as Naruto raised her brow. She was pretty sure that she had all of the kids in their class memorized. There was "Lazy Kid" Nara Shikamaru, "Potato Chips Boy" Akamichi Chouji, "Bug Lover" Aburame Shino, "Dog Breath" Inuzuka Kiba, "Shy Girl" Hyuuga Hinata, "Pink Hair" Haruno Sakura, "Annoying Queen" Yamanaka Ino, and her "Blonde Bombshell" Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Who was this Sasuke that they were talking about?_

"_I wonder if Sasuke-kun would let me be his friend and then his girlfriend." Ino voiced out, causing Sakura to snap out of her stupor and turn to her best friend with a glare. It was obvious that the pinkette was not pleased, at all, by Ino's words. Naruto just continued to watch them with confusion._

"_Sasuke-kun is mine Ino-Pig!"_

"_No chance Forehead Girl!"_

"_Oh yeah?! Why would he want you?!"_

"_Because I'm the prettiest girl in class, duh!"_

"_You—you don't…ergh…know Sa—Sasuke-kun, do—do you?" Naruto found his attention taken away from the catfight and towards a girl he had not even realized was standing beside him. She jumped a bit, but found herself staring into the lavender eyes of the "Shy Girl" herself. "You—you were…uhm…out of…ugh…school ye—yesterday." Naruto was all the more confused, but listened to the bluenette in front of her._

"_Who is he, Hinata-chan?" Hinata jumped at the sound of her name, but shook her head as she continued to explain. Slowly, Naruto managed to find out that there was a transfer student that arrived the day before named Uchiha Sasuke. He was this bored looking kid who didn't talk to anyone at all, and when Hinata had pointed him out to Naruto on the swing, the blond wondered slightly how she could have missed him that morning. Then again, Hinata did say he didn't talk._

"_Maybe I should introduce myself!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, cutting Hinata's explanation off. Sakura and Ino had stopped their bickering and turned towards Naruto as well, wondering what their friend was shouting about now. "Since he got to know everyone but me, maybe I should say 'Hi'!" Now everyone was watching her, even Shikamaru who usually never paid attention to such trivial matters. Yes, her voice was that loud._

_Sakura and Ino gaped as Naruto walked over to the swing set, the boys murmuring amongst themselves. Hinata's lower lip was trembling, slightly worried for the girl that she looked up to so much. "What is she doing?" Sakura whispered to Ino, both seeming like the best of friends all over again. "Sasuke-kun doesn't talk to anyone, let alone Naru-chan." Hinata wanted, badly, to defend Naruto, but she also knew that Sakura meant no harm with the statement. It was quite known how…eccentric, their classmate was to everyone within the school grounds._

"_Hello!" Everyone watched the scene unfold, Naruto raising her hand in a small wave. Sasuke had looked up from the ground, staring stoically at the girl who suddenly appeared in front of him. Who was she? He had wondered. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the fastest person in this playground, yah know!" Naruto's smile was wide, and Sasuke did not show any indication that he cared about what Naruto had stated._

"_Hn" Was the only…well…syllable that Sasuke let escape, turning back to the ground and making Naruto deflate. Her mother had always taught her that saying hello with a smile would earn you a smile in return. Normally, it worked, but with this Uchiha Sasuke character, he didn't even seem like the type of person to smile! Not wanting to prove her Mother wrong, Naruto decided that the boy was just bored and decided to help him out of it._

_The blonde walked behind the guy and smiled as she suddenly placed all her strength into a push. To Sasuke's shock, the swing was suddenly swinging. "My brother pushes me on the swing all the time!" Naruto exclaimed happily, pushing Sasuke a bit harder. "I thought maybe you just wanted someone to push you too!" Sasuke watched as the boys in the class began to stifle laughter, and he growled as his foot came contact with the ground. He had jumped off from a good height, and Sakura and Ino seemed to be awestruck from where they sat. Sasuke did not mind them though, for his attention was all on the blonde named Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The glare made that obvious._

"_Are you an idiot?" All the kids quieted down, rather shocked to hear more than one syllable from Sasuke. They were shocked to hear his voice in general. Naruto was not the same, though, for she returned the glare directed at her almost immediately. The words idiot did not fit well with her, whatever the word meant. She would have to ask her father later. "What would make you think that I would want to be pushed? Do you even think?" No, the Uchiha was not shouting. His voice was low and menacing, and it was ten times scarier._

"_I'm not an id—id—idiot!" Naruto answered, Sasuke merely smirking as he obviously knew that Naruto had no idea what the word meant. "And you don't have to be so mean!" The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he turned away and began walking towards the building. This girl was just a waste of his time. This girl was beneath him. This girl—__**thump**__—had just thrown a shoe at his head. "It's rude to walk away from a conversation!" She shouted. "My mommy told me that one!"_

_The Uchiha, now grinding his teeth as to not get angry, just continued walking. Naruto, on the other hand, just came up with a nickname for the new boy as well. She thought it would just be 'Shy Boy', the opposite of Hinata's 'Shy Girl', but it was obvious that his silence was not because he was shy. No. His nickname from now on would be from a word that her grandfather called her father when he was being mean to him. "Rude Bastard" Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

"Do you know that because of you, all the guys called me a girl?" Sasuke asked, Sakura and Naruto both chuckling at the memory of Kiba teasing Sasuke after the swing incident. Sakura had just come out to take away their plates and replace it with dessert, but she, as well, could not help but laugh. "Even Shino teased me about it once." That made Naruto laugh more, but Sakura just walked back into the building. She tried her hardest to not comment, knowing full well that she should not be talking unless necessary. This night was for Naruto and Sasuke after all.

Sasuke glared lightly at his girlfriend, but they weren't hard or anything of the sort. No, most of Sasuke's glares when Naruto laughed at him were too soft and filled with love to be considered menacing. Just watching the love of his life laugh made his heart melt, but he was an Uchiha, and saying that out loud meant certain disownment. He was sure of it.

"Aww…" Naruto finally stated, her baby voice adorable. "Was poor wittle Sasuke's Uchiha pride tainted? Boo hoo hoo." Sasuke's glare hardened slightly, but the girl in front of him was so accustomed to it that it did not have the same pant-pissing effect it had on others. This just, actually, caused her to laugh all the more. She was practically having trouble breathing. Naruto did not even notice that Sakura had placed a beautiful Vanilla Parfait in front of her.

"You know, idiot," Sasuke suddenly found himself saying. "If you're going to be an Uchiha, then you should have 'Uchiha Pride' too." This time, it wasn't just Sasuke who froze. Naruto's laughter ceased almost immediately, her eyes locking with Sasuke. The joke from before would have been normal for her, but never, in the history of their entire relationship, had Sasuke ever even hinted that he wanted to marry her. Deep down, Naruto did **not** want this to be some joke. The fact that Sasuke did not even **joke** in general would make this all the more crueler.

The tension from earlier was back. The nervousness in the girl's stomach, the waves of uncertainty from the second Uchiha son. It was not the happy-go-luck atmosphere from dinner, that was for sure. "Uhm…what—what did you mean by—by that?" Sasuke had one word in his head. _Screwed_. He was suppose to propose after he had offered to push her on the swing, not now. He couldn't lie either, for, unlike himself, Naruto had been making quite a lot of Uchiha jokes lately. Saying it was a joke much like she did would not deem well for both of them.

"Sasuke?" _Screwed_. The word echoed in his head again.

"Sasuke?" _Screwed. Uchiha Sasuke you are Screwed!_

"Sasuke!" That snapped him out of his trance. The Uchiha looked back at Naruto and found his girlfriend biting her bottom lip. He knew what he had to do, but his perfect night would be cut short. Somehow, he found that a fair sacrifice. As long as the smile returned to her face, all we be well.

Naruto had her head bowed, and Sasuke took this as the perfect opportunity. He got off of his seat and got down on one knee. He pulled out the blue velvet box from his pocket as well. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and called out to Naruto. "Look up." To the blonde's surprise, there knelt her boyfriend, open velvet box in his hand. Within it was a beautiful silver band, a barion cut orange tanzanite was placed in the center, surrounded by two blue sapphires. "I'm no good at this," The Uchiha began, gulping slightly as Naruto's eyes finally met his. "So I guess I'm just gonna come out with in." He continued on. "Marry me."

It was not a question, and Naruto did not mind it at all. It was the Uchiha way of proposing, she assumed, but she didn't care if it was the worst proposal in the world. Why? Cause she was just so happy at the moment. Tears were building in her eyes, and she noticed that though Sasuke's eye was twitching, he was just as nervous. "Idiot," He began. "Marry me." Who was Naruto to defy orders?

She jumped out of her seat and tackled the Uchiha to the ground. "Yes, bastard! Yes!" The tears fell, happiness and relief both flooding the Uchiha as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Damnit, bastard! It took you long enough!" Sasuke could only smile, yes, not smirk, but smile, at the words. Happiness was always felt when he was around Naruto, but this was one of those that made it to the top of the list. He could only imagine how he would feel at the wedding itself!

"No! No! No!" Someone suddenly shouted, emerging from the school building and glaring. "Uchiha Sasuke you did it all wrong!" Sakura looked angered as the couple suddenly stood and stared at her, Sasuke's smile suddenly widening as his arm stayed around Naruto's waist. In return, Naruto's was wrapped loosely around his chest as her head was placed on his shoulder. "You were supposed to propose to her after you payed her for pushing you on the swing that day!" She continued.

"Then she would wonder why you had to pay her back, then you would answer that she never would have gotten your attention if she hadn't." Naruto hid her chuckling face in Sasuke's neck as Sakura continued on with her rant. "Then she would blush and you would get down one knee and **ask** her to marry you, not** demand**! ARGH! You men are useless!" Naruto was so glad that she was sharing this moment with Sakura, really, she was, but the moment being ruined has never had a better time of use!

"Wait till Ino hears about this! Oh, even Hinata is going to kick your ass! Tenten and Temari would too, I'm sure!" Ah, yes, the girl group that had given Sasuke advice and had taken him to tons of lunch outs just to plan the proposal that he had apparently ruined. He didn't mind though. Naruto had said yes! That was the main goal.

"Apologize to Naru-chan and—"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out.

"—then do it all over again—"

"Sakura-chan…"

"—properly this time, Uchiha!"

"Sakura-chan"

"Then, maybe Naru-chan will say yes and—"

"Sakura-chan!"

"WHAT?! Naru-chan! Don't you see I'm giving your boyfriend advice on how to propose here?!" Sasuke actually had to stop a laugh from emerging, while Naruto managed to regain her composure. She was smiling widely as she stared at Sakura, head still on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"As much as I think he needs it," Naruto stated, Sasuke pinching her side at her words. The girl merely pinched him back as she squirmed. "I would actually want some alone time with me **fiancé **right now." Sasuke's smile was never as bright as it was at that moment. He liked that word, very much so. He liked that it goes both ways too. Fiancé, yes, Naruto was no longer just his girlfriend. She was his fiancé now.

"Fian—OH!" Sakura seemed to have finally noticed the position she was in. She grew as pink as her hair. "Right, well, Congratulations!" Naruto and Sasuke both shared looks of utter amusement. "I'll…ugh…right…leave…yup!" Sakura ran back into the school building as finally the couple released their laughter.

"Smooth Uchiha…" Naruto commented.

"Not so bad yourself, future Mrs. Uchiha." Blushing madly at the name, Sasuke found his resistance futile. He'd been wanting to do it since he picked her up, he wanted to do it when she said yes, and now that (hopefully) no more interruptions were in order, he gave in and kissed his future wife.

* * *

**~REIGN'S TALK SHOW CORNER~**

**REIGN: *Plays the beginning of the William Tell Overture* My guest for today shall be none other than the party pooper herself, Haruno Sakura-san! Hopefully we can explain a few things as you read through my mini talk show segment here! This will feature a new character each chapter!**

**SAKURA: That was embarrassing! I ruined the moment for them! All because that stupid Uchiha had to go and do something out of plan! Oh well, as long as their happy, I guess I can survive that. They'll never let me live that down though. Especially that sadistic Uchiha!**

**REIGN: I'm shocked! Shouldn't you be in love with Sasuke and hate Naruto for being his fiancé now? Also, you're actually blaming him! Sakura-chan! I feel like crying! You're all grown up now, so tell me, are you dating anyone right now? Hmm…or maybe anytime soon?**

**SAKURA: How the hell am I supposed to know?! Depends really, but no, I do not want to date bushy brows! He's a great guy and all, but even with Sasuke taken he's still a little too eccentric for my taste! I'd prefer someone who has more brains than instinct thanks. ALSO what the hell are you talking about maturity?! I am mature! And of course I'll give Sasuke to Naruto! They have great chemistry, and really, Naruto was the only one to look past looks. Ino and I are pretty happy for them.**

**REIGN: Noted, Sakura-chan, noted. Your tears are proof of your sadness, but willingness to let go.**

**SAKURA: I am not crying!**

**REIGN: Right! Now with all that explained and done (Thank you for guesting Miss Haruno!) Please leave a review to tell me if you want me to continue this story! Also, as mentioned above, any flames about the gender change will be hereby ignored! Well…not really…I'm immature and will make fun of you in an a talk show…anonymously though, so don't worry!**


	2. PART I, DAY I: Namikaze-Uzumaki Family

**Title:** Road to A Happy Ending  
**Posted: **11/28/12  
**Main Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (Female Version)**  
Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been together since they were sixteen-years-old, and now, at the age of twenty-two, they finally want to tie the knot and be known as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. Sadly, before any of this happen, the approval of the family is needed. Now, with meddling relatives and a very protective fox this will obviously end up...interesting.

**Notes: **To those who don't approve of Fem!Naru, to be honest I don't want you to read this story. I mean, I understand your desires, but come on…I imagined this ten times better if Naruto was a girl. So, don't flame me for it cause obviously I don't understand why you would read something you don't approve of anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2012, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and the original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

"…_And you just go with the flow  
till your feet are back on the ground…"_

_~David Archuleta (Elevator)_

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know." Naruto stated, smile plastered on her face as she tried the very worried edge that was in her voice. Sadly, she couldn't hide the twitch in his smile, that told Sasuke all he needed to know about what Naruto thought of this idea. "You know that they already accept you as my boyfriend, I'm sure they won't mind finding out that we're engaged via the Wedding Invitation." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Really? If that happened, his head would be chewed off by his future in-laws and his body dumped in the garbage disposal for all of mankind to see.

He could see the headline now. **Uchiha Sasuke, Mauled to Death by Unknown Beast.**

"My mom already treats you like a third son—" Sasuke was very sure that those twitching smiles whenever he laid a hand on Naruto was not acceptance. "—my dad practically welcomed you into the family the moment I introduced you—" Yeah, when they were friends. The moment they became a couple her father had always managed to send him a warning look when Naruto wasn't looking. "—and, well, Nagato's my older brother! You have to expect him to be protective, but he likes you." That was just bullocks and Sasuke knew it. The threats made it obvious enough.

"They're not the ones that I'm most worried about though." Naruto raised her brow in confusion. What Sasuke said was true, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about Naruto's family either. They were just a tad bit over protective (Sasuke could remember Nagato actually rolling a Swiss army knife in his hand when talking to him once), and though Naruto hated it, Sasuke understood that she was just their baby and they loved her dearly.

"Are you talking about my grandparents?" Now that Naruto mentioned it, Sasuke had totally forgotten about them. Remembering who they were, the soon to be husband suddenly had more things to worry about. "Cause I don't think Tsunade-baa-san uses her medical training for evil, Sasuke." Yes, Naruto, add more bad thoughts to Sasuke's mind. The black eyed man was very close to turning around and doing what his fiancé was telling him to do.

His pride would not allow him though. He was an Uchiha, and it was proper to ask the family's permission to marry their daughter. Naruto would do it as well, but she would be seeking approval from Sasuke's family, and the man already knew that she was practically shaking in fear at the mere idea.

"They weren't what I was talking about either, but thanks for the reminder…**dear**." The word was said sarcastically, and Naruto maturely stuck out her tongue because of it. Suddenly, though, a light lit up in her brain. Naruto rolled her azure orbs and looked at Sasuke like he had said the most stupid thing in the world. Of all things to be afraid of, he was afraid of **him**? Sure, he was as tall as the man's waist, but was Sasuke actually afraid of such a gentle beast? "I know what you're thinking, and that thing is nowhere near gentle to me. Hostile is the more appropriate word." Naruto just looked at him the same way.

"Kurama is not hostile, bastard." Now it was Sasuke's turn to role his eyes.

"Sure he isn't, idiot." The man answered. "He tackles me every time I walk through the door as a hug, and the growl is his way of saying 'I miss you'." Naruto just released a huff of breath and looked out her side of the window.

Now, the blond lady loved her family immensely, and though she spoke words of comfort, she, too, was very sure that her family would give Sasuke a very hard time. She was not blind, after all. Her father and her brother alone would tough to manage, add her grandparents and her mother, Sasuke was practically going to war. Naruto was also sure, though, that they would not get in the way of her happiness. Her mother, at least, would be happy to be having grandchildren, that was for sure. The blonde found herself blushing at the thought of a blue eyed, black haired baby.

"Hey, idiot," Sasuke suddenly voiced out, making Naruto turn away from the trees they were passing by and towards the man driving. Sasuke didn't look away from road though, that would just be irresponsible. "I'm not just doing it because of approval," He continued. "I'm doing it because you'll have to be facing my family too, and though the thought of you cornered is amusing, it isn't fair if only you have to go through that." The blonde found a smile spreading across her lips.

"Aww!" She said, pinching Sasuke's cheek and making the older growl. That was uncalled for, you do not pinch Uchihas. "Sasuke woves me! Isn't that cute!" Again, the black eyed man rolled his eyes. _Anything for you, idiot_.

Naruto and Sasuke's home has always been Konoha. They went to Konoha Pre-School, Konoha Middle-School, and Konoha High-School. They both even went to the University of Konoha rather than going to other, more popular, colleges. However, that did not mean that their families still stayed within the same place. Yes, both their families were in Konoha, but both families were in different areas of the place. Naruto's, in particular, stayed in an area of Konoha called "Shirokane".

Shirokane was a place in Konoha known to be mainly residential. It was not known for the business or the night life, and it was truly a place to start a home and a family. Naruto's family had moved to the area when she was eighteen, and that was also when Naruto and Sasuke began to live with each other. They were given a sufficient amount of money to share a two-bedroom flat, just for the sake of university. Sasuke was rather thankful for this, for it meant that he would not have to visit Naruto when she was around her family now. He liked them all, individually (well Nagato was still questionable), but when it came to their precious Naru-chan, they were pretty damn scary.

Also, the privacy was much needed. It was a pain to get them to agree, though. Sasuke was very sure that Nagato was close to castrating him when Naruto pitched the idea to live with Sasuke, who was, by then, already living alone. Nagato had protested, begged his parents to let Naruto live with him (he, too, had a flat for the purpose of the move), but Naruto had merely argued that Nagato could have a single bedroom that would be cheaper and save them money. That was also the time that Sasuke had to admit that his idiot was smarter than she let on.

"We're here." The black eyed man stated, his eyes landing on the mansion that Naruto's family owns. "I'm sure that this week will be interesting." He added, and Naruto actually released a giggle at his words.

"Interesting for me, for you? Hell probably." Sasuke was not amused, but his face seemed passive as always. What happened to the reassuring words for earlier? Thrown out the window, huh? Was he really making the sane decision of marrying this girl? That was probably why Uchihas never truly understood love. It wasn't about sanity or insanity. It was just about what felt right and what didn't feel right.

"Well, just wait till it's your turn in hell." Naruto didn't laugh, for she knew it was no joke. The Uchiha household for an entire week? Hell was an understatement.

* * *

Parking the car was easy, getting out their luggage was fine, but arriving at the porch where everyone seemed to be gathered was nerve wracking. Especially when that red-orange fox suddenly pounced on him. "Kurama!" Naruto had shouted, Sasuke falling to the floor with the growling fox on top of him. Sure, not hostile his fiancé had said. _Swallow your own words, idiot_, Sasuke wanted to say so badly. "Kurama, down!" Naruto ordered, the fox continuing to growl, as he got off of Sasuke. The man did not miss the smirk that Nagato was trying oh-so-not to hide.

"NARU-CHAN!" Naruto turned at the shriek, and suddenly found herself in the arms of her mother, Kushina. "Naru-chan, I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in months—("Mom, I was here two weeks ago." Naruto stated)—and you can't imagine how hard it is to only be with your father—("What is that supposed to mean?!" Minato had said as he approached)—and Nagato hasn't been visiting either—("I was here last week!" Was Nagato's exclamation, walking alongside his father)—oh! My dear Naru-chan is finally home!" And all of this went on as everyone seemed to have forgotten that Sasuke had fallen to the ground due to their...pet.

"Ca—can't breathe…Mom…" Kushina's hug had gotten tighter as her rant got longer, and Naruto was struggling, hard, to breathe. Her mother, of course, soon caught on and released her.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan." The red head stated, her violet eyes soft. "I just missed you so much!" Naruto had to agree with her. She had missed her mother quite a lot, and though she knew the difference of two weeks and months, it didn't mean that she didn't really feel the same way. Before she could voice out any of this though, she was pulled into another hug.

"So, how's Daddy's Little Girl?" The familiar warmth was welcomed as she hugged the man back, not wanting to admit that it was his hug that she was anticipating. Naruto loved her mother more than the world, but what could she say? Just as her older brother loved their mother more, she couldn't help but love her father more. "Doing fine? I heard your training is going well, or is Kakashi lying to me?" Hatake Kakashi was her father's student on the field, and now she had the privilege to be her father's student's apprentice.

Her father had retired, he was well into his forties now and ran a small track and field center near their home.

"Really, daddy?" Naruto pouted, pulling away slightly. "You haven't seen me in two weeks and the first thing you ask is about training? At least Mom told me she missed me." Minato laughed as he pulled his daughter into a hug once again, and Sasuke took no offence in not being minded. He knew, very well, what a tight nit family tha Namikaze-Uzumakis are. Sasuke, actually, used to be very jealous of their bond. That was until Naruto had made him realize how his family was tight nit in a very different way.

"No, my first question was how are you." Naruto giggled at that, but then she looked over her father's shoulder to find her older brother. His arms were crossed, he had a smile on his face, his red hair still long and covering one of his violet eyes. Their parents found it rather weird that they had a son who looked too much like their mother, but a daughter who was a carbon copy of her father. Minato and Kushina never complained though.

"I think Nagato-Nii is getting jealous." Naruto whispered into her father's ear, and Minato complied as he stepped aside and allowed his baby girl to run into the expecting arms of her sibling.

"Hey, sunshine!" Nagato greeted, spinning Naruto around as Sasuke walked up to Minato and Kushina to greet them as well. Both adults seemed a bit curious as to why he came as well (seeing as he hasn't joined Naruto visit in three months now), but Kushina offered him a smile and both welcomed him. There wasn't really anything they disliked in the Uchiha, it was just that they felt threatened that they were being replaced. "You finally gonna dump your boyfriend?" Naruto just hit his chest.

"Nope, finally found yourself a girlfriend? Or has your bromance with Yahiko-nii strengthened?" Nagato's nose twitched at the word, and he released his little sister from the hug as she continued to speak. "Oh, wait, Yahiko-nii has a girlfriend now. Konan-san, right? Sheesh…Nii-chan, take some advice from your beloved little sister. Get. Laid." Nagato merely glared at his sister, Naruto laughing. When one gets used to the Uchiha Glare, then no other glare can scare you.

"More like beloved little pain in the ass." Nagato countered, Naruto just laughing as Sasuke approached them and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. "Oh, wait, that title is reserved for you." The Uchiha merely shrugged as he decided to at least save the bickering for later. Naruto's grandparents remained on the porch, watching the little family reunion. "Then again, maybe pain in the ass is too subtle." Naruto was the one who glared at her brother, and decided to pull Sasuke (leaving the baggage for her brother to bring in as punishment) towards her beloved grandparents.

"Baa-san! Pervy Sage!" She called out, and Sasuke noticed how both released a sigh. No matter how many times they told her not to call them those, she pushed. "How have you two been?" The couple was standing in front of them now.

"Good, and how about you, Brat?" Tsunade answered, her voice a bit annoyed sure to the fact her age was once again pointed out by her granddaughter. "Things going well with you and—Tsunade had looked Sasuke up and down—Sasuke?" She made it hard to forget what a scary doctor she was, and though she was just teaching now, the fact she could still kill you and leave no evidence remained. Naruto was fearless though, for only she and Nagato could talk to her and not get harmed if they said something disrespectful. Grandchildren's privilege.

"Actually…about that…well…Sasuke and I are—"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was she planning on telling them now? He was hoping that they could wait until everyone was inside, but, then again, outside and away from the kitchen with knives of all sorts didn't sound like such a bad idea either. He was going to let her do all the talking (seeing as if he might say it, everyone might immediately take it the wrong way), but it was Jiraiya who had cut her off.

"Hey, nice ring you got there kid." The atmosphere went cold. Sasuke and Naruto both knew that everyone would get the meaning. The old man may not have taken notice, but Naruto has always refused to wear rings. Any jewelry at all, to be honest. The fact that she was wearing a ring could only mean that there was a need to. "Must have caused you a fortune, and it's an orange gem. Didn't know they had those." Sasuke wondered how he did not notice the heavy tension.

Whether the fox understood what was happening or not, it became evident to Kurama that the heavy tension was off. Seeing as there was no such tension whenever the Uchiha wasn't around (added by the fact he really disliked the guy), Kurama decided instantly that it was his fault and pounced. Sasuke was so surprised that he was, once again, pushed to the ground. This seemed to awaken the others though, as Nagato and Minato dropped the bags on the ground and Kushina and Tsunade suddenly both held Naruto's hand up.

Kurama tried to maul Sasuke's face off, but the Uchiha was pushing it away. No one bothered to help him as they gathered around the youngest woman. "Orange Tanzanite, that's rare!" Kushina exclaimed, Nagato and Minato's blood boiling at the only explanation that came to their minds. The left ring finger, the beautiful (and expensive for sure) ring, the fact that Sasuke came with Naruto on this visit. "Naru-chan, since when?" Kushina questioned, her voice not angry, but surprised. "Oh! Tell me everything!" Sasuke was relieved, but when Kurama was pulled off of him, he knew that it was too good to be true.

Nagato had Sasuke by the collar, Minato right beside him as Tsunade and Kushina questioned Naruto about details. Kurama was on Nagato's other side, ready to pounce any minute. Obviously, to Sasuke at least, they thought there was something behind this engagement other than love. "What are you play at, Uchiha?!" Nagato exclaimed, Sasuke finding him a tad bit idiotic. Holding him by the collar will obviously give him the chance to answer. In genius! "UCHIHA!"

"How about…you…let…me…go…!" Nagato's glare did not disappear as he dropped Sasuke, allowing him to stand on his own two feet once again. Naruto was trying hard to get away from her mother and grandmother, but they did not seem to care that her fiancé's life was in danger. "And obviously, I'm not playing at anything. Six years is long enough, don't you agree?" Sasuke was rubbing his neck, but Nagato seemed less amused than he was before. Minato was, at least, trying to calm himself down.

"Is she pregnant?" The blonde man asked, both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widening. Where in hell did that question come from. "What's with the sudden rush?" Sasuke was about to answer, but Minato seemed to be more impatient. "Answer. Now."

"Daddy…" Naruto whispered, but Minato held his hand up for her to remain silent.

"Uchiha Sasuke, answer me. What are your motives behind this union?" Minato was suddenly reminding him of his own father. Sasuke always thought that Nagato would be his toughest obstacle, obviously he was mistaken. "Uchiha! Do not make me repeat myself a third time!" Naruto and Nagato actually backed away, Sasuke's face showing nothing but calmness. It was quite the opposite of what was happening in his mind.

"I love her, does there have to be another reason?" This did not seem to be the right reason, but he did not miss the small smile that both Naruto and Kushina released. Tsunade just sighed, as Jiraiya laughed a bit. For being the cause of this entire mess, he sure did seem rather amused.

"Daddy…" Naruto tried once again, but Minato merely walked back into the mansion.

"I'll talk to him." Kushina called out, following her husband and leaving the others out on the porch. Naruto merely sighed. Twenty minutes of good moments and everything had gone to hell. That should be a record.

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto had a long list of awkward moments under her belt. There was the time her mother had given her the talk ("Today will be the day you find out how to give me grandchildren!" Kushina had put it), the time she first realized that she had liked Sasuke as more than a friend ("I've turned into Sakura-chan!" She practically shouted in her bedroom), and there was even the time Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had walked in on a make-out session ("I would like a nephew, Ototou"). Dinner after the events of the afternoon; however, was probably one of those to be placed on the top of the already freakishly long list.

"That could have gone worse." Naruto released, but she knew very well that her words were lies. Sasuke did as well, and merely glared at her. Could have gone worse? Really? Nagato was glaring at the Uchiha throughout the entire meal, and Minato barely acknowledged Naruto at all, a first in her life. Kushina had been the only one to talk to everyone, but Sasuke knew that the reason was merely because she had to be the mature one when her husband wouldn't be.

"The only way that could have been worse, was if your fox was in the dining room." Yes, the mere thought of the giant fox sitting by his feet and growling every two seconds was worthy enough to give the Uchiha a headache. Naruto, on the other hand, could not help but agree. She loved her fox more than anything—she turned to Sasuke—well, almost more than anything, but his presence there wouldn't do anyone any good. Just by the sight of Sasuke laying on the bed, his palm on his forehead, was enough to make Naruto's heart ache a bit. This day really did not go according to plan.

"At least they're letting us sleep in the same room." Naruto froze. Had she forgotten to mention that little detail? Sasuke seemed to have noticed. "Idiot, don't tell me…" The voice was close to menacing, and Naruto flinched.

The room's temperature dropped considerably, and Naruto wondered if all Uchihas had this power. Sasuke was not pleased, and Naruto wasn't either, but she didn't like the thought of her her father being angry at her as well. Pushing their boundaries was not going to do either Sasuke or her any good. "I just don't want Daddy to—"

"Damnit, idiot…" Sasuke mumbled. "How are we going to prove to them we can do this if you still bend to every order your Mom and Dad give you?" Naruto knew Sasuke had a point, but she also knew that if she didn't follow orders, getting their blessing would be close to impossible. For now her mother was being a responsible adult, sure, but who knew how long that was going to last!?

"Just bare with it, please?" Naruto's voice was close to begging, and though Sasuke hated idea, he knew that Naruto rarely _begged_, for she always _demanded_. "It's just temporary."

"Fine" The Uchiha released.

* * *

**~REIGN'S TALK SHOW CORNER~**

**REIGN: *Plays Dvorak's 'New World Symphony 4th Movement' here* So, what did you think of the opening chapter for the Namikaze-Uzumaki household? I am excited, cause the next chapters will be all about how Sasuke begs ("An Uchiha does not beg") for his future in-laws' approval! As for our guest for today…well…we have none other than Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!**

**NARUTO: I don't want to talk to you, you freaking turned me into a girl! That's unforgivable! And what the hell are you playing at with making Nagato my older brother here? The Kyuubi as my pet doesn't seem like such a bad idea though. Now if only that could be possible.**

**REIGN: Sheesh…get over it. Besides, it's just for the purpose of this story. No wonder Sasuke calls you an idiot—oh stop giving me that look Naru-chan! As for Nagato, well, I didn't want to turn the nine tails into a human, so I decided to use an ACTUAL UZUMAKI to be your relative. I mean, Tobi said so himself! Nagato's red hair is due to his UZUMAKI LINEAGE so excuse me for using real family.**

**NARUTO: It is nice to be with my family though, even if I am a blasted girl.**

**REIGN: Awwww! Why don't I give you a hug Naru-chan! Just don't tell Sasuke, okay?**

**NARUTO: Step closer and I'll Rasengan your ass!**

**REIGN: That's the spirit! Now with all that explained and done (Thank you for guesting Mister Namikaze-Uzumaki!) Please leave a review to tell me if you want me to continue this story! Also, as mentioned above, any flames about the gender change will be hereby ignored! Well…not really…I'm immature and will make fun of you in an a talk show…anonymously though, so don't worry!**


	3. PART I, DAY II: Mother's Condition

**Title:** Road to A Happy Ending  
**Posted: **11/29/12  
**Main Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (Female Version)**  
Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been together since they were sixteen-years-old, and now, at the age of twenty-two, they finally want to tie the knot and be known as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. Sadly, before any of this happen, the approval of the family is needed. Now, with meddling relatives and a very protective fox this will obviously end up...interesting.

**Notes: **To those who don't approve of Fem!Naru, to be honest I don't want you to read this story. I mean, I understand your desires, but come on…I imagined this ten times better if Naruto was a girl. So, don't flame me for it cause obviously I don't understand why you would read something you don't approve of anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2012, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and the original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

"…_Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hanging upside down…"_

_~Boys Like Girls (Heels Over Head)_

* * *

Sasuke was expecting a morning as awkward as the dinner the night before. Glares from Minato and Nagato, Kushina's chatter about things that people didn't really pay attention to, Jiraiya having such a great time at the sight of the Uchiha's suffering, but things didn't turn out that way. Whether it was for the best or for the worst, Sasuke was yet to make a proper decision. On one hand, he didn't have to deal with his fiancé's father, brother, and pet. On the other, he had to have breakfast without Naruto. He was actually to have it alone with his future mother-in-law.

"Do you still like your pancakes with just butter, Sasuke?" Kushina asked, looking at him as her hand held the fridge door open. "Or had my daughter finally influenced you to take syrup?" The red head's warm smile was a breath of fresh air, but Sasuke was still rather wary of her. Kushina was just as protective as the men in the family, and Sasuke has heard from Naruto that her mother was something to be feared.

"I still don't like sweets, Kushina-san." Sasuke answered politely, making the woman smirk as she took out the ingredient. This boy in front of her was a total wreck. He was nervous and scared, even if everything was absolutely fine. Unlike the men in her life, she did not plan to beat the Uchiha into a bloody pulp.

"That's too bad," She answered, placing the butter in front of him. "I always imagined my son-in-law with a sweet tooth." This did not mean that she would not torture the man a bit though.

Sasuke gulped as he tried to consider her words. Was Kushina being serious? Was she teasing? That smile on her face was giving him nothing, and he was very good at reading people. "Well…apologies then." Kushina's smile brightened. Yes, Sasuke did always have a spine. This boy was not one for changing just for the opinions of others, but the fact he apologized was a big change. Had she teased him about that at a different time, he probably would have said something along the lines of, "So you'd want a son-in-law with rotten teeth?"

Kushina took a seat in front of Sasuke. They were both seated on the Kitchen Island, not liking the idea of dirtying the dining room for breakfast for two, and the only sound being made was the clanking of utensils and chewing. The atmosphere was nothing but tense, and Kushina was very close to cracking up with laughter. How long till the Uchiha in front of her broke and asked her the questions that were in his mind? The woman's violet eyes saw each twitch that Sasuke made, and she counted down in her brain.

_Ten,_ Sasuke's mouth was twitching the side.

_Nine,_ He was chewing a bit too violently than normal.

_Eight,_ He took a huge gulp of tomato juice and downed the entire glass.

_Seven,_ His free hand was opening and closing with or without his knowledge.

_Six,_ His eyes were darting around the kitchen, looking at everything to avoid eye contact.

_Five,_ Sweat was beginning to drip from his forehead.

_Four,_ the previously flexing hand was now running through his ebony locks.

_Three,_ He bit his bottom lip.

_Two,_ He let go of his fork and released a sigh.

_One, _Sasuke finally looked into Kushina's expectant violet eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude," He started. "But why aren't you giving me a hard time like the others?" He did not catch the smirk that was appearing on the Namikaze-Uzumaki's face. "You complimented Naruto's ring, you tried to calm your husband down, you tried to calm your son down, you made me breakfast—that's it isn't it? You placed something in my food?" Kushina was laughing by the end of the rant, and Sasuke frowned.

"I'm—I'm so—sorry Sasuke," Kushina said between giggles. "But ranting does—does not be—become you." The Uchiha continued to frown, pushing his plate away with a sudden fear that he would need to vomit everything out immediately.

When Kushina had managed to get herself under control, she wiped a tear out of her eye. This boy was adorable, he really was. "There's nothing in the food Sasuke." She reassured. "Just ask Naru-chan or Nagato, I don't use such sly tactics when punishing people." Why was it that Sasuke found that a bit too easily believed.

"Then why are you acting…normal…?" One could understand the Uchiha's hesitance to trust. With a brother probably planning his demise, it would be safe to say that he had to inherit his homicidal tendencies when it came to Naruto's boyfriend somewhere, right? Minato just seemed like the less-likely candidate, though Sasuke found his opinion about the man changing just a bit.

"I didn't know that you thought I was a monster Sasuke!" The Uchiha still stared at her with that questioning look. It was obvious to Kushina that Sasuke was one to think that Mother-In-Law was really synonymous with Woman Hitler. For this, the red head sighed.

"It's not that I approve or don't approve of you, Sasuke," Sasuke's shoulders dropped a bit, he knew there was something behind it. "Because it doesn't really matter what I think. I just always saw this coming." Those words caught the Uchiha of guard, and the faraway look that Kushina's eyes held made him think that she was, perhaps, remembering a distant memory. "I saw it the moment you two walked through the front door with your hands held together."

She thought back to the two sixteen-year-old teens that had sat on the couch that one Thursday afternoon. Their faces were nervous, and they held on to each other for dear life. She found it cute. Kushina knew the words before they even opened their mouths.

"So…are you giving us your blessing to get married?"

Kushina smirked. "Of course, but I do have one condition…"

* * *

_"Do you think that Sasuke will stay for dinner tonight?" Kushina asked, turning to her husband who was in charge of making the noodles. It was basically a tradition in the Namikaze-Uzumaki household that Thursday night was Ramen Night, and there was not a doubt in Kushina's mind that her daughter would be home. Other days of the weekdays were fair game for either of the two teens to eat outside or for Naruto to join the Uchihas, but Thursday was always the day where she would surely be home. Ramen brought this family together, oddly enough._

_"Doesn't he always?" Minato retorted, smirking slightly. Everyone within the house knew that Sasuke despised Ramen. It was not healthy, it was not on the Uchiha diet. It was fun to watch him try to look at it without distaste, though. He would be so scared of offending them, and he also tried to avoid a fight with Naruto and suddenly very temperamental Nagato. "He's as part of the tradition as my girl!" Kushina had to agree with that._

_"Maybe I should at least make him some tomato soup…" Kushina mumbled. She was not one for adding more trouble to preparing dinner, but she didn't want the boy to get sick. For all she knew, he was actually having reactions to the Ramen that wasn't healthy. No, this did not involve the sight of him puking in their bathroom the previous Thursday night. She was truly concerned that he would be sick and that her daughter would feel guilty._

_"What did he do to deserve special treatment?" Nagato plopped down on the kitchen counter, placing his head on his arms. "It's tradition to eat Ramen, so obviously he has to eat Ramen too." Both parents shared a look. This attitude of their oldest son started a good month ago. He would be irritable towards the Uchiha, always glaring at him and trying to provoke him. Both wondered what had caused this, but Nagato refused to answer their questions._

_"What happened to the Nagato that liked Sasuke because he kept Naru-chan safe?" Kushina cheekily asked, turning to her son as she stopped slicing the naruto in front of her. "Didn't you used to say that he kept the boys at bay? Why do **you** suddenly dislike him?" The red head continued, staring at her male mini-me with scrutinizing eyes._

_"Hn…" Nagato answered._

_"See, you're even copying the way he speaks!" Nagato glared at his mother._

_"Some things change." The violet eyed eighteen year old grumbled. "Like can turn to hate, the same way hate can turn to like. Heck, then for all we know like can turn to love! Then suddenly someone is stealing your little sister from under your grasp and getting her pregnant, and leaving her, and breaking her heart!" Now it was Minato's time to interfere._

_"What are you on about Nagato? What is it that you aren't telling us?" The blonde man's eyes were still the same, soft, blue, but there was an edge in his voice that showed his authority as the man of the house. "How does this involve your sister?" Nagato said nothing, continuing to grumble into his arms. Had he not made a promise with Naruto, he would gladly have spilled everything and just laugh as Minato beat the living shit out of Sasuke afterwards._

_"Maybe he's having mood swings…?" Kushina suggested, Minato chuckling slightly as he continued making noodles. This was a discussion ending, but it would be continued later. Probably with Naruto there as well._

_"I'm home…" This time, Kushina and Minato both wondered what was it that could have been troubling their daughter. 'I'm home'? Making the announcement was very unlike her. She usually just barged into the kitchen, dragging poor Sasuke behind her by the shirt, and immediately asked if the Ramen was ready. Naruto would even leave the door wide open and just drop her things on the floor without a care. "Mom, Dad, you here?" Kushina raised a brow. Something was totally off._

_"See, bastard?" Naruto suddenly said. "They're not here, we'll tell them another time, okay? Why don't you just go home for today—" Minato and Kushina turned to Nagato for an explanation as to why Naruto wanted Sasuke to **leave**, but the boy said nothing and just snarled. At least he seemed to know what was going on._

_"It's Thursday, idiot." Sasuke answered, Nagato outwardly growling. He was beginning to sound like Kurama, and the fox was currently out in the backyard. "They're in the kitchen preparing for Ramen night." Naruto's sigh was heard, and the echoing of footsteps could be heard. Well, this seemed interesting._

_Footsteps got louder, a blonde pigtail became visible, and then both teens were standing under the arch of the kitchen entrance way. "Welcome home, Naru-chan." Minato greeted, smiling widely as Nagato released another growl. Kushina was just about to reprimand him, when she realized that his line of vision was not directed at Naruto and Sasuke's faces, but something lower. Her own violet eyes followed, and something seemed to have clicked. "We heard you needed to tell us something, what is it?" Kushina then nudged her husband and pointed in the direction of Nagato's gaze._

_Minato's blue eyes hardened slightly. Entwined fingers, gentle squeezes, and blushes on both the teens faces. He fully understood his son's attitude immediately._

_"Maybe we should talk in the living room…?" Naruto suggested, Kushina nodding as she turned off the stove and followed everyone to the living room. The three family members took a seat on the sofa, while Naruto and Sasuke took the love seat. Both were nervous, and it seemed Naruto and Sasuke were holding each other rather tightly. Sasuke's face was the poster of calmness, but his hands were shaking along with her daughter's. Naruto was always expressive, and she did not hide her uneasiness from everyone._

_"Well?" Minato asked._

_Naruto gulped, and Nagato looked away. It seemed he was taking this harder than anyone else. Protective older brothers are always the hardest to handle. "Uhm…" Naruto began, Sasuke turning to her. He squeezed her hand in reassurance, and Naruto turned to him with a soft smile. They did not need the words._

_Kushina saw those eyes meet, she saw the usually stoic Uchiha eyes fill with emotion, and she saw her daughter's blue eyes fill with the same thing. A small smile was shared between them, and it was all Kushina needed to confirm that her daughter had finally found love. She couldn't say that she didn't see it coming, but her daughter and her best friend were polar opposites! Well, who was she to judge? Weren't her and Minato the same when they were younger? She was the loud mouth student who everyone teased, he was the quiet boy who nobody noticed._

_Sasuke was the popular boy who hated the fans, Naruto was the unpopular girl who loved attention._

_Sasuke was stoic and loved being alone, Naruto was an extrovert who wore her emotions on her sleeve._

_"Minato-san, Kushina-san," It was Sasuke who spoke now. "I swear that I won't hurt her, and if I do, I give you full permission to hunt me down with any weapon of your choice." Nagato's lips twitched. Oh how he wished that was allowed even if Sasuke didn't hurt Naruto. Pin the duck butt on the Uchiha, Nagato was sure that he would love that game. Perhaps an accident that would cause the raven haired boy's … parts to fall off._

_"Since when?" Minato asked._

_"Just two weeks." Naruto answered immediately. "Sasuke wanted to tell you immediately, but I was a bit scared. I know how you guys get, and…well…can you blame me?" Kushina took some offense in that, but shook it off. Her daughter had a point, a very strong one at that. She was just a bit disappointed. What was wrong with Nagato if this had only been going on for two weeks? He'd been acting strange for a month!_

_"Does Sasuke's family know?" Kushina decided to ask, making Sasuke turn away. Naruto's eyes turned to the left, and Kushina knew that whatever words came out of her mouth now would be a total lie._

_"Well…they…"_

_"Not yet." The Uchiha decided to answer for her. "But we plan to tell them tomorrow. I doubt they'll have much a problem though, my mother is particularly fond of her." Kushina knew the hidden meaning in those words. 'My mother would jump at the chance to congratulate us, my father is a different story' was the basic translation._

_"I highly doubt they'll shoot me for being Sasuke's girlfriend, mom." Not a good joke to tell, for all the family narrowed their eyes at her words. They doubted it themselves, but they didn't like her mentioning the stupid notion either. Sasuke's family made a living out of catching criminals and solving cold cases, basically heading the police force in everything. They were also very wealthy, especially with Sasuke's brother being a Private Investigator that dealt with high-end crimes. No one messed with an Uchiha in Konoha. That was basically law. "Itachi likes me too, yah know!"_

_"Well…" Kushina decided to speak. "I don't find anything wrong with it."_

_Sasuke and Naruto relaxed almost immediately, but Minato and Nagato turned to her with wide eyes. She found nothing wrong with it? Well both men seemed to disagree with her! When she turned to them with one of her glares, however, they submitted and turned the glare towards the Uchiha. Everyone knew that she wore the pants in the relationship, and Kushina smirked._

_"Now," The red headed woman began. "Why don't you guys help us finish the Ramen!" No, just for her own personal punishment to the Uchiha for taking away her baby, she would not be making Tomato Soup for him._

* * *

When Naruto entered her house that late morning, having gotten back from meditating with the Pervy Sage, she noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. She wondered if he had already eaten breakfast, but at the thought of food, her stomach suddenly growled a complaint. It seemed that she, herself, was a little hungry. Deciding to check on her fiancé immediately after she ate, she headed to the kitchen to find her mother humming as she washed dishes. Now why was this woman so happy?

"Ooh! Pancakes!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, taking her seat in front of the island and stacking flapjacks into one of the free plates. It seemed that a lot of people hadn't eaten breakfast yet. "Mom, can you pass me the maple syrup?" The blonde asked, beginning to butter up her first one.

"Naru-chan," Kushina said sweetly, turning off the water and facing her daughter. "I carried you for nine months and suffered the pain of bringing you into the world with two legs, two arms, and that pretty face of yours. Now use those limbs that I supplied you and get your own syrup. Last time I checked, you knew how to open a fridge." Naruto found it weird that her mother could say all of that with her voice freaking sweet like sugar. It was scary.

"Fine, fine," The girl answered, standing up and getting her syrup. "Has Sasuke eaten breakfast yet?"

The blonde did not like the smirk that graced her mother's beautiful face when she asked the question. She had taken her seat and poured syrup into her pancakes, and smirk still did not disappear as Kushina leaned onto the island and stared at her daughter with those mischievous violet eyes. "Of course he did Naru-chan, we even had a small chat while you were out with your grandfather." Yeah, her words did not reassure the blonde of her fiancé's safety.

"Oh really?" Naruto's eyes showed complete disbelief, and Kushina hid a chuckle behind her hands. "What did you do? Add hot sauce in his tomato juice? Threaten him?" Kushina was laughing now. How cute her daughter was! Just as cute as her future son-in-law. Both seemed to love jumping to conclusions.

"I did nothing of that sort." Kushina answered, whacking the side of her daughter's head lightly. "Treat your mother with more respect Naru-chan, but then again, when you're married, you'd know exactly how I feel when you have your own little people treat you like trash." Naruto choked on her pancake and ht her chest hard. Her mother was a choking hazard, she needed her own sign, yeah, Christmas would be coming soon enough.

"Mom!" Naruto exclaimed. "We haven't even been planning kids, yet!"

"Oh my, Naru-chan!" Kushina exclaimed, taking a seat beside her daughter. "You don't plan kids, they just happen! Nagato was basically a honeymoon baby and you were an anniversary baby! We didn't plan either of you!" Another choke and with her mother patting her back this time. Naruto was sure, she was getting a choking hazard sign for her mother. Everyone would get something out of not eating with her around.

"MOM!" Naruto exclaimed, yet again. "Too much information! I don't want to hear about your sex-capades with daddy!" Kushina smirked, oh how she missed these moments. Their mother-daughter bonding, as she called it. Usually it just involved embarrassing her daughter for her own amusement.

"I'm sure you and Sasuke haven't even done half of the things your father and I have done—"

"LALALALALALA" Naruto was covering her ears and chanting now.

"—then again, you do train in a private track—"

"LALALALALALALA, I am not hearing any of this!"

Kushina giggled at her daughter's antics and shook her head. When Naruto had calmed down enough, then she began to talk again. "Seriously, though, Naru-chan. Having kids is a big part of a marriage." The blonde sighed, there really was no escaping this subject was there? "Especially since your marrying an Uchiha. You know how Sasuke's family are with heirs and all that." Yes, Naruto knew that very well.

"Mom, I think that this is something I need to discuss with Sasuke, don't you?" Naruto countered. "I mean, I appreciate the advice, but you said so yourself. Kids can't be planned, and, well, why don't we talk about this when the time actually comes." Kushina wanted to cry. Her baby girl was all grown up! So mature!

"I guess you're right." The red head stated. "But I guess you want to know that I gave Sasuke my blessing."

Kushina winked as she saw the wide smile that spread across her daughter's face, giggling as her daughter pounced on her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The girl said. "Thanks so much mom! I'm sure that Sasuke was jumping with joy—" Kushina gave her a look. "—on the inside, okay? I'm sure he was jumping with joy on the inside!" Another giggle escaped her.

"I'm sure he was, you never really know with that boy." Naruto released her mother and smiled. She had to agree. It had taken her a long time to actually read the guy properly. "If you're looking for him, he's in his room."

"Yeah, about that…" The girl began. "…is there any way we can sleep in the same room?" Kushina's look became stern.

"Don't push your luck, missy."

The blue eyed twenty-two year old finished up her breakfast and excused herself from the kitchen ("Naru-chan! Wash your own dishes!" Her mother had called out), running up the stairs towards Sasuke's room. One family member down! Half of the parents too! This was an accomplishment on their part! Only her father and brother were left, and by default, her grandparents too! Kurama would probably be the least of Sasuke's worries at the moment.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, slamming the door of his room open. "Sasuke, I heard from mom—"

"Shush!" This was not the sight she was expecting. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, cell phone in one hand and holding up the other as a waiting signal for Naruto to speak in a moment. "Yes, sorry, that was my fiancé—" Naruto couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. "—and yes, I'll hold. Can you tell him that it's his nephew? I'm in a hurry and need his consultation immediately."

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto asked, taking a seat beside him as Sasuke kissed her cheek as a welcome home of sorts. "I thought that work would be left alone while we're here?" She continued, and the Uchiha sighed.

"This isn't about work." He answered. "I'm trying to get a hold of Uncle Obito. I need to ask him something, and since he was the first lawyer that popped into my mind, I decided to call him. That was his assistant, saying he's in a meeting with Itachi at the moment." Sasuke continued. "It seems even unknowingly my brother knows how to be a burden in my everyday life." Naruto laughed slightly at that.

"Why do you need to talk to your Uncle, anyways?"

"I needed to ask if a person was allowed to have three last names." Naruto had a big guess that her mother was involved in all of this as Sasuke was finally put through to Obito, and down in the kitchen the red head mother of two sneezed. She smirked as she knew that her daughter must have found out her one condition.

"Sasuke, I want all my grandchildren to have Uzumaki-Namikaze in their last name. I refuse for my last name to be erased, and I'm sure that Naruto would refuse to erase the Namikaze as it is her father's. When you can tell me that that's possible, then I'll give you my blessing!" She had said to her future son-in-law.

It was a lie, of course, and she didn't mind that they were all Uchihas. But you didn't expect her to just give her approval with that simply, did you? This was Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina after all.

* * *

**~REIGN'S TALK SHOW CORNER~**

**REIGN:** ***Plays Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 Here* I want to thank you all for the favourites and the follows! I would also like to thank the people kind enough to review! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GIVE YOU ALL A HUG IF A COULD! Continuing on, our guest for today is the mother of Naruto herself, UZUMAKI KUSHINA! *cheers and clapping form the imaginary audience!***

**KUSHINA: Hello there Reign-chan! First of all, I'd like to clarify that have dark blue eyes, not violet. You are wrong about that. Second, my little Naru-chan is getting married! There is a lot to plan! Mikoto and I must get together and organize everything! You have to make this quick!**

**REIGN: Gomen, gomen, well I know about your eyes, but it looked violet in the anime and it would be a perfect fit for Nagato. Also, do you really mind? Violet is an awesome color (I'm not a fan of Justin Bieber, but I don't hate so I don't hate the color either so no hating of Beliebers here!) and rare, like Elizabeth Taylor, not that I'm comparing you to that woman though…**

**KUSHINA: You're rambling now Reign-chan!**

**REIGN: OOPS! Anyways, can I come too? I want to help with the wedding preparations! I can pick the cake! I already know that White Chocolate would be delicious, but do you think Sasuke eats cake? He hates sweet doesn't he? ARGH, stupid Uchihas and their rules.**

**KUSHINA: I'm sure that he'll eat wedding cake whether you like it or not! IT IS TRADITION! As for you people reading this, why not leave suggestions on what you want to see on the wedding so that you can give Reign-chan some ideas. She is a bad wedding planner and an anti-romantic, so don't be shy to leave some advice about that in the reviews! She'll credit you if she uses it!**

**REIGN: You're a genius Kushina-san! Now with all that explained and done (Thank you for guesting Mrs. Namikaze-Uzumaki) Please leave a review to tell me if you want me to continue this story! SERIOUSLY, reviews inspire me and opinions will sort of give me an idea of what you want to see. Writing is a give and take relationship, dattebayo! Also, as mentioned above, any flames about the gender change will be hereby ignored! Well…not really…I'm immature and will make fun of you in a talk show…anonymously though, so don't worry!**

**TO ****LaDiE AkEginU o.0.o****: Everything about Itachi will be in the Uchiha Family part of the story, but to answer your question, well, the Akatsuki have a bit of a minor role in here. I don't want to spoil anything, but I didn't want to leave you hanging either. Sorry I didn't post this answer in the previous chapter! Thank you for reading! **


	4. PART I, DAY III: Grandfather's Threat

**Title:** Road to A Happy Ending  
**Posted: **12/03/12  
**Main Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (Female Version)**  
Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been together since they were sixteen-years-old, and now, at the age of twenty-two, they finally want to tie the knot and be known as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. Sadly, before any of this happen, the approval of the family is needed. Now, with meddling relatives and a very protective fox this will obviously end up...interesting.

**Notes: **To those who don't approve of Fem!Naru, to be honest I don't want you to read this story. I mean, I understand your desires, but come on…I imagined this ten times better if Naruto was a girl. So, don't flame me for it cause obviously I don't understand why you would read something you don't approve of anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2012, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and the original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

"…_Tell me things will be alright  
just tell me we will be…"_

_~A Rocket To The Moon (I'll Be Your Sunset)_

* * *

_"Are you sure about this, Minato?" Kushina asked, a three-year-old Nagato in her arms and looking at his daddy as his mommy was. In the blonde man's arms was his one-year-old sister, with shirt and thin blonde hair as well. "I mean, we could leave them with Kakashi, right?" The red headed woman continued on, trying to get her husband to change his mind before they reached the door that was a good fifteen steps in front of them._

_"So you're willing to leave them with Kakashi, but not with my father?" Minato found the logic twisted. The reason for her strong resistance to the idea was the fact that his father had some…questionable interests. Kakashi, on the other hand, was one of the few people who actually bought the fruit of such interests. _

_"Fine, then, how about with Rin?" _

_"Kushina, we've already talked about this." The blonde answered, adjusting his arms to the squirming one-year-old in his arms. It seemed his little princess was awake now. "Rin and Obito have a date, Kakashi has a race today, and Mom is teaching at the hospital. Have a little faith in the old man, would you? He raised me, didn't he?" Kushina looked him up and down, and Minato's eyes widened. Was she truly implying that there was something wrong with him?_

_"You honestly think that there is NOTHING wrong with you?" Yes, it seemed she was questioning. "I mean, the other day you put on Naru-chan's diaper backwards." Nagato giggled in his mother's arms. It was rather funny, though. Seeing his mommy whack his daddy and tell him to stay away from his little sister._

_"Daddy is incotepet!" Nagato called out._

_"Yes, Nagato!" Kushina agreed. "Daddy is incompetent!"_

_"Son, shouldn't you be respecting daddy?" Minato asked, pouting at his son's giggle. "Don't you love Daddy?" Nagato hugged his mother around the neck and shook his head no. Kushina laughed as she hugged her son as well._

_"I love Mommy and Naru-chan!" He answered. "Daddy too, but not as much."_

_"Fine," Kushina found the scene rather comical. "Naru-chan will give me all the love I need." As if understanding her father's words, the newly awakened baby snuggled closer to the warmth of her father. This, of course, made the dad of two smile widely. Yes, his little girl would give him all the love that Nagato seemed to save for Kushina._

_They reached the front door, much to Kushina's dismay, and Minato rang the doorbell. They heard a bit of shuffling from the inside of the house, but soon enough a tanned man with white hair opened the door for them. He had a wide smile on his face as he glanced at the family that stood in front of him, glad to see them all well. "Nagato, did you grow taller?" The man joked, Nagato laughing as he shook his head._

_"Mommy carrying me, silly!"_

_"Oh! It seems!" He answered, the little boy laughing more as Kushina set him down on the porch. "So, you excited for a day with grandpa?" Nagato jumped and cheered, but Kushina was still a bit wary as she looked at the old man sternly. Seeing his wife's face, Minato sighed. Obviously they would still have a repeat of the discussion on the phone._

_"No inappropriate material, got that?" She stated, Jiraiya merely laughing as he took Naruto from Minato's arms. He nodded his head and raised his hand in promise. This conversation (accompanied by threats and warnings on Kushina's part) lasted a few more minutes before the couple headed out and spend their day together. When the front door was finally closed again, he brought the two kids to the living room._

_The baby bag Minato had handed him was placed on the sofa, the bag of toys Nagato held was softly dropped on the floor. "So, Nagato, I have something to attend to. Do you mind watching your sister for awhile?" He asked, and Nagato shook his head as a negative. His mommy had told him that he should never take care of Naruto alone, especially because he wasn't strong enough to carry her without help yet._

_"Come on Nagato, just for a little bit." Jiraiya stated, setting the one year old on the couch and looking at his grandson. If only his editor wasn't hassling him, then he could have spent a good day with his grandkids. "You can find me in my office if you need any help, please?" Nagato continued to shake his head._

_"I love Naru-chan!" Nagato suddenly exclaimed. "Mommy said that if I love Naru-chan then I should wait till I'm bigger to take care of her, cause I'm not big enough now." Jiraiya said. His daughter-in-law was probably being paranoid, but what the boy said did make sense. He wouldn't want an angered mother and father after him if something happened to their precious princess. It was probably a better idea to keep her with him anyways._

_"Okay," He answered. "Then how about you get your toys and you play in my office so I can watch over the two of you?" Nagato nodded eagerly as he picked up the bag of toys. Jiraiya took his granddaughter and her baby bag and made his way to his place of work. He wasn't **technically** showing Nagato anything. In fact, he wouldn't even answer any questions directly just so that he can stay safe from his daughter-in-law._

_Nagato was seated on the floor playing with his cars, Naruto was on the old man's lap as he wrote, and Jiraiya began to write what he could for the books known as the 'Icha Icha Series'. He decided to probably start his new book by deciding on a title, seeing as 'Icha Icha Paradise', 'Icha Icha Violence', and 'Icha Icha Tactics' were already some of his best ideas. Also, since he had already prepared a plot, it had to be fitting with that as well._

**_"Icha Icha Battle?"_**_ He wrote, thinking about the new antagonist that he was going to welcome, who would most probably try to steal the woman from the man which were the center of the previous book._

**_"Icha Icha Secrets?" _**_He continued, thinking about the many things that would be unveiled in the current book. The man's many thoughts during…activities would be explained. Why he thought as such, and how he was able to think up the many endeavors that he and the woman share. It involved a complicated background that involved his father working as a bartender in a strip club, and the author nodded as he thought up another title._

**_"Icha Icha Heaven?" _**_Though Jiraiya wrote it down, he crossed it out almost immediately. The title did not make sense, and it just seemed like a rewording of the first book._

_"Grandpa?" Nagato suddenly called out. "What's Icha mean?" This was the moment that Jiraiya realized two things. One, was that he had beat talking aloud as he wrote, voicing out his thoughts about titles for his grandchildren to hear. Two, that if Nagato ever said that in front of his son and his daughter-in-law, his head would be hanging atop a fireplace for all to see. He needed to convince Nagato to forget about it…immediately._

_"Uhm…" He readily stated. "Icha isn't a word that you should say at your age, Nagato." Yes, tell the kid that without explaining. Nagato just got more curious and leaned forward for an explanation. "It would upset your mother you see—" He tried to get him to relent without saying what the word meant. "—and you don't want her to get mad at you, now would you? You should never say that word again, okay?" Nagato's eyes widened at the thought of it._

_"I don't want to make mommy mad." He answered._

_"Then you promise to never say that word again?" Jiraiya asked._

_"I promise gra—"_

_"I…I…Ich…Icha!" Jiraiya's eyes widened as Nagato's did. Their reasons, however, were as different as night and day. Nagato bent down and looked at his sister (still sitting on Jiraiya's lap) with a wide smile as he waited for her to talk again. She did not disappoint. "Icha! Icha!" Yes, Jiraiya was thinking, he was going to be murdered now._

_"Grandpa! Grandpa! Naru-chan talked!" Nagato was ecstatic, unknowingly making the old man sigh. He was happy, truly, that his granddaughter had said her first words. Did it have to be something that would end his life though?_

_"I'm sure mommy won't get mad at Naru-chan for saying it!" Nagato exclaimed. "If it's Naru-chan's first word, mommy will just be happy and treasure it like my first word (which was 'car')." Oh, Jiraiya was sure that it wouldn't be Kushina getting mad. No, she would probably laugh as Minato tore him limb from limb._

_"Icha! Icha!" Naruto continued._

_"Say it again Naru-chan!" Nagato encouraged. "I can't wait to show Mommy and Daddy."_

_Jiraiya could not disagree more. In fact, he was trying to think of a way to make babies forget their first words. There was no way that he would be returning her and have Minato calling him a bad influence for teaching his princess words that she was not to know at any age under eighteen (protective father, ain't he?)._

_"Icha! Icha!"_

* * *

Fate was a woman, Sasuke decided. Fate was a bored, love sick, idiotic, woman. She was one of those women who bought Nicholas Sparks books, watched chick flicks, and ate ice cream when depressed. She also, probably, decided to focus on the his particular love story. Why? Well, because, obviously, she thought it was too early for a climax to happen and that there wasn't enough drama for the happy ending to come quite yet. Wondering why Sasuke is thinking like this? The answer was so simple.

The Uchiha had a plan in stored. He had already gotten Kushina's permission to marry her precious daughter yesterday, and for today, he was planning that he would finally get to talk to Minato. It was before lunch when he had spotted the blonde man alone in the living room. He had planned to walk over and talk to him, convince him that he was the best for Naruto. Yeah, that did not happen. Jiraiya and Naruto had decided to drag him to meditate instead, even if he neither agreed nor wanted to go.

"Smile, why don't you?" Naruto called out, laughing slightly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We invited you to relax—" dragging is not considered inviting in Sasuke's book. "—not to continue on brooding like some PMS-ing girl!" He growled as a response, this following another growl by the animal walking along side Naruto. Ah, yes. To add to the Uchiha's worsening mood, Kurama was coming with them.

Obviously his idiot still believed that the fox and him would miraculously get along if they spend some time together. Sasuke loved Naruto, deeply, but he decided that the nickname he had bestowed upon her in kindergarten really did fit her.

"Leave him be, Naruto." Jiraiya stated, smirking as they walked through the vast forest that the Namikaze-Uzumaki's considered their backyard. "It won't be your fault if a vain suddenly pops in that head of his." That has happened many times before, metaphorically, and Sasuke decided to just drown out the voice of the old man. He was trying, for the sake of him, to be respectful, but when an Uchiha is angered, that was no easy fit.

Ignoring him was the best he could do.

It was ten times better than insulting the old man anyway.

"That's happened before." Another growl from the Uchiha, another growl from the fox. "Seeing him shocked would be something knew though!" Stupid fate woman, obviously trying to make him the comedic relief of sorts. He may not be the one pulling the jokes, but he was the center of everything. He cursed her to hell, and she would get back at him for that, he was sure of it. Probably make the fox attack him or something.

Sasuke tripped on a stone and fell to the ground.

It ended up as 'or something' after all.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, helping him up as she laughed softly. "Was your chin so high up that you forgot to look where you were going again?" Sasuke did not take kindly to the comment, but accepted her help anyways. He liked touching his girl, and if this was the only way how without glares being directed his way, then maybe he should curse fate more to trip him more often.

"At least it wasn't looking down," Sasuke teased, pinching her arm. "You're wearing tights after all." Yeah, a whack in the arm, but it was worth it. Now, Naruto was blushing in front of him and was very red. It was an adorable sight for him to witness, and though she stomped off to walk beside her grandfather, it wasn't all that bad just because he got to see Naruto with such an expression.

Kurama growled.

"Get over it." Sasuke answered, and the fox yipped loudly. "I don't understand what you're saying, but I'll take that as a compliment." Kurama growled once again, and the Uchiha's mood improved immensely.

The party of four walked for a few more minutes, and halted when they arrived near a pond. The water was shining under the light of the sun, and it was so clear that you could see the fish that swam within it. Kurama dashed forward and began to play in the water, but Jiraiya and naruto made their ways to a pair of rocks.

Before leaving the house, Jiraiya had instructed Sasuke to take a flat piece of wood from their shed. He and Naruto had already been carrying theirs, and Sasuke was quite confused for the reason. Now, everything was clear. Meditating, as he knew, was relaxing and staying still to be able to free your mind. He didn't think that they would have to be balancing atop of rocks though!

"Get over here!" Naruto called, the Uchiha approaching. "You get how it works, right? Don't think, don't move, don't fall?" Naruto continued, and Sasuke nodded his head. Not thinking was something hard to do (especially if you had to convince people to let them marry their daughter), but he could try.

Jiraiya and Naruto made it look effortless. They had managed to balance on the rock within less a minute. No wobbling, no moving, even breathing. It was obvious that they had been doing this for a long time. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't even manage to hold a position for long. He maintained still, but his thoughts were running a mile a minute. He couldn't concentrate and he just ended up falling back a lot.

Uchihas did not take to failing, but Sasuke admitted that this was harder than it looked.

Jiraiya and Naruto both had matching smirks as they heard the Uchiha's groan and annoyance. Kurama was watching him with what seemed like a smirk on his face. Yes, the fox was very pleased that Sasuke was messing up and seemingly applying self harm. Sasuke hated them all for it.

"Come on," Jiraiya's voice suddenly said. "You can do better than that, Sasuke."

* * *

"Man am I tired!" Naruto exclaimed, falling into the bed with Sasuke falling down right beside her. The day had turned out different. Very different from how Sasuke had originally planned. He planned a day filled with confrontation and convincing, but instead, he had actually had fun. He wouldn't admit it to the white haired man that had been the cause of it all, but a day by the lake had been what Sasuke needed to clear his mind.

Seeing Naruto smile and be happy (and in a swimsuit) had made the day even more memorable.

"Visiting my family for a week really does feel like a month's worth of vacation, huh?" Sasuke nodded in agreement. Her family was pretty much like that perfect family you see in pictures. They had fun, they had a nice home, they had four members, and all they needed was the picket white fence!

"And after this," Sasuke answered, his hand finding Naruto's as they layed side by side. "We have one year's worth of business to deal with." Naruto laughed. It was amazing how proud and annoyed Sasuke was of his family. One minute he's telling you all of Itachi's accomplishments and the next he's complaining about how such a perfect bastard his older brother was. It was one—of what Naruto considered—of the few good traits that Sasuke said.

"Not if Deidara and Uncle Obito are there." The girl managed to say, her laughter dying down. "Then if Uncle Obito's there then Aunt Rin will be too! Oh, and maybe they'll bring Tobi too!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto only knew Obito due to him training under her father when he was in his teens, and Rin was one of his teammates. They had gotten married, and Tobi was their seven-year-old son that Naruto was very fond of.

"I wonder when Deidara and Itachi will tie the knot." Naruto suddenly voiced out loud.

"Maybe after watching what happens during our interview." Sasuke answered, shrugging. "Future Uchiha women are not easily accepted into the family, you know. You and Deidara are no exemption to that rule, even if you both have boy-ish names." Naruto rolled on top of her fiancé and pouted.

"Not my fault Dad wanted to name me after a character from the Pervy Sage's book!"

"You never told me you were named after an Erotica character."

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke laughed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer as he layed them on their sides. "That will be your last name in the future too, so I think you should come up with a better name to call me by." Naruto, maturely, stuck out her tongue.

"I think I'll just stick to my old one." She answered, her fingers now drawing circle's on the raven haired man's chest. "Bastard just seems to fit you all too well." Sasuke's arms tightened as he rolled them over, him being on top, and looked deep into his girl's azure eyes. So filled with emotion, so filled with passion, so filled with love…and it was all for him. He was sure she saw the same in his onyx orbs, but his was nothing compared to hers.

"And you think I call you 'Idiot' just cause I think you're cute?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Naruto pulled the Uchiha down just a bit. He could feel her breath on his face, and she was drawing circles on his nape now.

"Hmm…you are the type to pull pigtails, you know." Her voice got lower, her eyes grew darker, and if Sasuke knew himself, he knew that he was probably going through the same thing. "Always bullying the girls you like, always trying to get their attention—even for the bad things. In fact, I think Itachi did the same thing to Deirdara-nee." Sasuke leaned forward just a bit. Trying to get closer.

"It seems to work, doesn't it?" He answered. "We both have blue eyed blondes for respective others after all."

"Yeah, you both are so lucky."

Without wasting another second, Sasuke closed the distance between them. His pale, soft, lips were against Naruto's rather plump ones, and they both felt nothing but ecstasy. It was like an addiction for the other. They could never have enough of tasting the other, and Sasuke proved just that as he licked his girl's bottom lip. She also proved this by battling him for dominance, even if she knew that she would lose anyway.

Everything about them in that moment screamed nothing but of two people who were truly, deeply, and madly in love. Sasuke's thumb that just rubbed Naruto's hip back and forth, Naruto's fingers that never ceased to do different activities on Sasuke's nape. It was even in the fact that they seemed to be so used to breathing with their noses, prolonging their kiss for as long as possible.

"Ngg…" Naruto moaned, softly, as Sasuke's hands traced her sides. The Uchiha was just about to move down her neck when a sudden cough interrupted them.

"If you both wanted to star in my latest book," The voice said, causing the couple to jump apart. Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise while Sasuke's showed annoyance and fear. He honestly did not want his job to be harder, and getting caught making out with Naruto sort of did exactly that. "You could have just asked. Icha Icha Love, yes, you both sound like good protagonists for that story."

"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted, shock now being replaced with anger. "You'd even peep on your own granddaughter?! I'm telling Baa-chan!" Without a second thought, the blonde ran out of the room, causing Sasuke to follow her with a glare. Oh, he was sure she was going to tell, but she knew her true motives. She had wanted to escape embarrassment from being caught, wanted to skip the teasing that the white haired man was sure to bestow upon them. What angered the Uchiha more? Jiraiya did not even try to stop her from leaving the room, even if it caused a confrontation with his wife!

"Sasuke," Jiraiya suddenly spoke. "Do you have something to say?"

"Like what?" Sasuke's voice was low and angered, but it wasn't too over the top.

"Probably an apology for me catching you making out with my precious granddaughter? Shouldn't you be trying to win my favor by respecting her and treating her nicely?"

"From what Naruto tells me, the show should have granted me your favor." The old man felt a nerve pop in his head, and he suddenly wondered what it was Naruto was telling the Uchiha about him. He also found the Uchiha gutsy, and he liked that quality. Should he put him out of his misery? Probably.

"Maybe I could tell Minato…" Sasuke paled. Yeah, Probably not after all.

"Uhm…I'm sorry…?" Jiraiya just laughed. It was obvious, to him, that his granddaughter loved the man in front of him dearly. It was obvious from what he had just seen, that this man loved her back just as much. A man of high pride with a sick shoved up his butt so deep that it would need his wife's expertise to remove to suddenly apologize? What had Naruto done to him? Had she used a love potion? Perhaps she could share her secret after this little chat.

"Much better," Jiraiya answered. "Now, as for you marrying my granddaughter, I just have one thing to say." Sasuke gulped. This family and their conditions! He was still trying to figure out a way to fit in Kushina's condition from yesterday, and now another man with a condition! What would he ask? Sasuke feared it involved camera's in their bedroom. Naruto had told him that her father had once said that he had joked about that with his and Kushina's wedding.

"I'm not allowing you to video…_anything_." Another vain popped. Jiraiya was sure to have a talk with the family princess about this as well, after asking her of her secret love potion.

"No," He answered, as calmly as possible, the boy. "I was thinking more along the lines of if you break her heart, I will find a way to humiliate you and ruin your Uchiha Pride—" Jiraiya continued. "—but your idea probably sounds better." Yes, the giving of a hard time continues.

"The first one was good." Sasuke answered. "I'd let you actually do it if I hurt her in anyway."

"Good that we agree, Sasuke—" The man tried to say.

"JIRAIYA!" Damn Naruto for telling his wife.

"—And a word to the wise, from man to man." He added. "Don't piss off your wife." Sasuke gave him a bit of a small smile with a hint of sympathy. It seemed he already knew what he was talking about. "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned."

* * *

**~REIGN'S TALK SHOW CORNER~**

**REIGN: *Plays Waltz of the Flowers Here* SOOOOO…how was your weekend, dear reader? I had a splendid one! Imagine 'Tanduay Ice' (it's a type of drink with just a bit of alcohol content), Friends, Paranormal Activity at 1AM, and KFC Dinner, then that's what I did. I hope that makes up for the sudden halt of updates! No? Knew it! Anyways, our guest for today is no other than JIRAIYA himself!**

**JIRAIYA: Thank you for having me, I'm glad that you want to advertise my book so much! It is such an honor that I get to talk about it, its content, and what people should expect—**

**REIGN: WHOA! No, no, no, we're here to talk about Naru-chan and Sasu-kun! What made you think this was a publicity stunt for your book? If you must know, I wanted to ask you why you let Sasuke off so easily, why you wrote porn with children in the room, and well…what Tsunade did to you!?**

**JIRAIYA: Damn publicist. Well, I'm here anyways so I guess I should just answer your questions. Well, one, he loved her and who was I judge a guy? If in this story Tsunade's parents allowed me to marry her, then who was I to stop the Uchiha. As for porn, well, what did you expect? I'm still ME, and I thought you were supposed to know these things if you write Naruto fanfiction?! Goodness, you talk nonsense, Brat!**

**REIGN: Sheesh, I thought Sasuke was the PMS-ing person. Didn't know you were part of it! Now I know how Tsunade feels, wanting to kick your ass all the friggin' time! Now with all that explained and done (Thank you for guesting Jiraiya-san) Please leave a review to tell me if you want me to continue this story! SERIOUSLY, reviews inspire me and opinions will sort of give me an idea of what you want to see. Writing is a give and take relationship, dattebayo! Also, as mentioned above, any flames about the gender change will be hereby ignored! Well…not really…I'm immature and will make fun of you in a talk show…anonymously though, so don't worry! Continue to suggest ideas for the wedding that Sasuke and Naruto should have, any suggestions would be appreciated!**

**TO OpenPervert-Chan: Thank you for the suggestion! I actually really love it! Especially the one with the wedding cake! I think I'll actually use that for the wedding scene! THANKS SO MUCH for the suggestion and for reading and reviewing this story of mine! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**


	5. PART I, DAY IV: Brother's Deal

**Title:** Road to A Happy Ending  
**Posted: **12/21/12  
**Main Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (Female Version)**  
Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have been together since they were sixteen-years-old, and now, at the age of twenty-two, they finally want to tie the knot and be known as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. Sadly, before any of this happen, the approval of the family is needed. Now, with meddling relatives and a very protective fox this will obviously end up...interesting.

**Notes: **To those who don't approve of Fem!Naru, to be honest I don't want you to read this story. I mean, I understand your desires, but come on…I imagined this ten times better if Naruto was a girl. So, don't flame me for it cause obviously I don't understand why you would read something you don't approve of anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2012, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and the original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

"…_This is it boys, this is war  
What are we waiting for…"_

_~Some Nights (FUN)_

* * *

"Are you sure about coming with me?" Nagato asked, turning to his right to stare down at his little sister. It wasn't everyday that she willingly accompanied him, and though he loved the chance to spend some time with her, he slightly doubted that she would have a good time. He would try his hardest to include her in everything, but he also couldn't promise that she would never feel left out. After all, Yahiko and Konan were _his_ best friends, not hers. "Don't you want to spend some time with your bastard of a fiancé or something?" No matter how hard Naruto had hit him, Nagato would always claim that it was worth it.

"I bet you're just jealous!" The blonde exclaimed, crossing her arms in emphasis. "You know how much Konan-san and Yahiko-nii love me! You just don't want the spotlight stolen from you!" A sigh escaped the red head's lips, rolling his eyes at the female's words. Naruto knew very well he cared very little about being the center of attention. Being the heir to the Uzumaki Pharmaceutical Company practically gave him enough pressure as it is.

"I bet that they'll hug me way before they hug you!"

"Stop acting like such a brat, Naru-chan." Nagato teased, suddenly pinching her cheek and causing her to glare at him once again. "Dad spoiled you way too much, you're beginning to forget about respecting your elders." Okay, probably not the best come back he could have come up with, but he knew it would be the one to push the most buttons.

"You're twenty-four! That barely counts as an 'elder'!" Naruto countered. "Besides, mom practically answered your every request! You were NEVER on the receiving end of one of her very, very long speeches!" The older man laughed, for it was, indeed, very true. Then again, Naruto was never subjected to having punishment handled by their father.

Seeing as Nagato visited this part of Konoha frequently, it has become a sort of tradition between him and his two best friends to meet up whenever they could. They would hang-out by eating in a good restaurant, just walk around, or sometimes even watch a movie. When they were apart, Yahiko and Nagato practically texted each other every night before going to bed. Konan has stated, many times, that Yahiko was truly dating Nagato and merely using her as a cover.

Naruto took every opportunity to tease her older brother about it, hence the bromance title that she has given Nagato and Yahiko's relationship.

Yahiko and Nagato had been friends for as long as Naruto could remember. The orange haired boy practically lived in their house as well! The sleepovers, the video games, and everything else that happened behind Nagato's closed bedroom door (that Naruto also mercilessly teases him about), it was like growing up in a household with two big brothers rather than one. The only difference was the fact that Yahiko was WAY less protective.

"NAGATO!" A loud voice called out, causing the quietly walking brother—sister pair to look up from the sidewalk and focus their attention on the nearing park playground. The previously mentioned orange haired lad, accompanied by a violet haired woman, was waving his hands frantically at the sight of them. "YOU WALK LIKE A TURTLE!" Naruto saw the elated look on her brother's face, and did not hold the fact that he ran forward with a speed that rivaled a cheetah's against him. Bromance for a reason.

"YAHIKO!" Came the red head's eager reply. The two looked like a couple of pouncing lions as they greeted each other half-way, both falling and rolling on the grass. Naruto walked up to Konan and greeted her (with a hug) as well, both of them waiting for the two boys to settle down. Naruto was very tempted to shout 'down boy, down', but decided against it. It was comedic enough without her meddling needed.

"Hopefully they stop before people looking this time." Konan stated, making the blonde turn to her with a perfectly raised brow. Having good blackmail material was always good, especially with the situation.

"Do tell," Naruto mischievously stated.

"Last time they saw each other, parents gave them weird looks and covered their children's' eyes." She explained, smiling and chuckling a bit at the memory. "One mother actually walked up to them with her son and said 'Have you boys no shame?'. They were so confused that they didn't even understand what people were beginning to think! It's embarrassing, really!" Naruto laughed alongside her.

Both boys ceased their rolling, eventually, and took notice of the two laughing women watching them. They had the decency to blush, causing Naruto to laugh harder, and jumped so far apart that one would think they were struck by the lightning bolt of Zeus himself. Once again, another enjoyable scene to witness.

"Oh, hey!" Yahiko exclaimed, taking a good look at the blonde. "If it isn't Sunshine!" He continued, dusting his shirt off and walking towards them. "What brings you to this part of Konoha? The Uchiha dump you or some—OW!" Naruto was thankful for Konan's strong whack, effectively shutting her brother from another up. Nagato just scowled as he approached, obviously he had heard the 'tabooed' name as he put it.

"He didn't dump me, for your information." Naruto answered, a scowl on her own showing at Nagato's displeased look. "In fact, everything is going better than ever!" A growl escaped the red head, causing the orange haired man to turn to his best friend (still rubbing his head due to pain and fear of concussion) with a questioning gaze. Konan seemed confused as well, but decided that it must not have been that bad if Naruto's smile was beating the Cheshire Cat.

"The Uchiha has decided that he is worthy enough to marry Naru-chan and—" Konan squealed as she pulled Naruto into a hug, obviously happy for the blonde. Naruto hugged her back, of course. "—and my little sister actually thinks she's ready to get married."

Girls squealed, Nagato glared, and Yahiko smiling as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Mate, I think you're going to have to come to terms that it's going to happen." Nagato did not acknowledge him. "They've been together since high school, not much you can do about that." Konan was asking Naruto about proposal details, and Nagato's mood dampened as the story was told once again. At least his mother was not present.

"There's a lot I can do." The red head answered. "Castration is a good plan."

"Facing the wrath of your sister sure seems like a very good alternative too." Yahiko let out. "Also, I'm sure castrating an Uchiha, you know, the family filled with detectives, lawyers, investigators, and all of that, will go very well for you. How long in prison do you think they can keep you at?"

"Would be worth it though."

"Fine, but you have to explain to your mother why her son is going to prison."

"…on the other hand, maybe scaring him away could work."

* * *

_Naruto and Nagato were more than just brother and sister. They were friends, they were each others' keepers, they were each others comforters and shoulders to cry on. There was nothing that they hid from each other, and they could read expressions on their faces that only they would be able to decipher. Kushina and Minato once called it their 'super power'. It was just proof that they knew each other very well, but the thought of having powers wasn't all that bad._

_"So…" Nagato began, taking a good lick from his chocolate ice cream scoop. "…will you tell me willingly or will I have to pry it out of you?" Naruto was confused as she looked at her older brother, a strawberry ice cream cone in her own hands. She wasn't fooling him though, the signs were clear._

_The fact that she had wanted to walk home from school was the first sign. It meant that she wanted to talk to him personally. She didn't want any sort of possibility that their parents could overhear the conversation. The second was the fact that **she** had treated him to ice cream. Usually, she would con someone else to buying her food (usually it was the Uchiha best friend of hers), but today she suddenly became generous to buy something for her older brother. This just signified that what she wanted to discuss something important and serious._

_"Don't give me that look." Nagato said, another lick on the sweet, creamy, treat afterwards. "You want to talk about it, obviously, but for some reason you aren't comfortable." Naruto turned away, focusing on her own treat as her brother voiced out the undeniable truth. "Come on then, sunshine. Spill it out."_

_"It isn't that easy to just…spill it out." She wasn't being her hyperactive, loudmouth, acerbic self. She was being quiet with the whispers, hiding her thoughts, masking her feelings. He didn't like it, not at all. "Especially cause it's you, and you're my brother, and I think I should be talking to Sakura-chan or Ino or Tenten or Temari, or heck maybe even Hinata is better choice, she'll listen the best out of everyone! I don't even know what I'm thinking! You! I shouldn't be discussing this with you or dad or heck, even Yahiko-nii! ARGH!" Rambling, it meant she was nervous._

_"Sunshine, you know—"_

_"Nope, nope, just forget." Great, now she wasn't even listening. It was normal, but not in this case. Usually during their **bonding** moments, Naruto was all ears. "I didn't say anything. Every—freaking—single—thing is fine and there is nothing to worry about." Nagato rolled his eyes. Was she trying to convince him, or was she trying to convince herself?_

_"Sunshine, listen—"_

_"No, everything is normal, are you not listening to me?" Again, was she talking to him? She did claim that she had a small voice inside her brain that gave her advice and voiced out her true feelings. Then again, Naruto had said that during one of her sugar highs. "I am not confused cause there is no feelings!" Now, **that** caught Nagato's attention. "The butterflies are psychosomatic, the heart beats are just a reaction to that one time in the pool, and the ar—"_

_"Sunshine, don't even dare continue that sentence." Naruto seemed to realize that Nagato was standing just beside her, and that they were walking side by side. She also came to the realization that he heard every single denial she had stated. "You're my baby sister, I seriously don't want to hear your reasoning for **that** particular feeling."_

_"I just…don't know what to do!" _

_"Do about what?"_

_"Weren't you listening?!" Naruto exclaimed, the ice cream almost falling to the ground. "I can't just spill it out, especially because you are my BIG BROTHER."_

_"Then why are you with me rather than with Sakura?" Naruto was stumped. She didn't know how to answer that question, yet at the same time, walking and talking with Nagato felt just a tad big right. She also had a point about telling him though. He had the tendency to over react about…well…just about everything to be honest. "Okay, sunshine, how about this,"_

_"Let's play twenty questions." He continued. "I'll ask twenty questions, you answer honestly, I'll try to guest what this problem that isn't a problem is." She wasn't all that sure about this idea, but she nodded none the less. Home wouldn't be reached for another good twenty minutes of walking. A game wouldn't be that bad. It would also amuse her to see him trying so hard. No matter her mood, sadism was just something that came naturally to her._

_"Hmm…is it about a boy?"_

_"…How'd you know?"_

_"Butterflies, heart beats, **that **feeling?" Nagato raised a brow as Naruto reddened. "What do you take me for? An idiot? Last I recalled, that was Sasuke's nickname for you, not me." Naruto stuck her tongue out at him and nodded her head to answer the questions. She wasn't quite in the mood to inform him that Sasuke's nickname for him was freak._

_"A boy from school?" Again, Naruto nodded._

_"From your batch?" Another affirmative, causing Nagato to smirk. Oh yes, he was on a roll. His baby sister also sucked at hiding her expressions. She was basically the true proof of wearing one's feelings on their shoulders. Except, she wore it in her eyes._

_"So do you like him?"_

_"NO!" Naruto answered immediately. "NO WAY! I don't like him, really! I mean, that's just insane! Don't ask such stupid questions! Didn't you hear the butterflies are psychosomatic, the heart beats are—"_

_"I'll take that as a yes then."_

_"WHY YOU!" Nagato ducked when Naruto trued to hit him over the head. It had worked._

_Nagato's face was the epitome of calmness and thought, but in truth, he did not like this discussion probably as much as his sister did. The thought of her growing up, liking boys, being with a boy, and a boy taking advantage of her was nowhere near a dream. In fact, he probably just wanted to find out who it was so that he could make sure he stayed at least fifty feet away from his sister. He would force the bloke to transfer classes if he had to._

_"Someone I know?" Nod, Nagato smirked. That lowered down the list considerably. A boy in her batch, someone he knew, he was guessing a friend of hers. There was no way he wouldn't be able to guess who it was within the twentieth question. He had only used five questions so far._

_"Gaara?" No._

_"Sai?" Shake of the head and widening eyes, negative._

_"Neji?" Weird look, obviously not. That was a stupid guess anyway. He was one year above Naruto's batch, and Nagato was annoyed that he had wasted a question._

_"Kiba?" Barfing sounds, so that was a no._

_"Lee?" Yet another weird look. He had wasted, yet again, another question. Lee was in Neji's batch. What was wrong with him? He was half-way through the list though, and he had ten questions more._

_"Shikamaru?"_

_"He has a girlfriend, Nagato-nii." Naruto answered, rolling her eyes. "He's with Temari, remember? Sheesh, you'd think you would place it in your mind that he was dating someone from your batch, you know, one of **your** friends." Nagato gave her that one, he really should have known._

_"Kankurou?" Nagato raised his hand as she gave him the look. Right, Kankurou was from Neji's batch as well, he really should be paying more attention to the specific few rather than just blurting out the first name that comes to his mind._

_"Chouji?"_

_"He has a girlfriend too!" Naruto answered, obviously pissed. Perhaps she was annoyed that I haven't guessed yet. Was it supposed to be obvious? Nagato didn't think so. If she would just tell him without the game though, things would be going much smoother. "He's dating Ayame, she's also in your batch." Really? He found that hard to believe, but nodded none the less._

_"Shino?" Yeah, what was he thinking. The shake of the head meant no._

_"Are you sure that I know this guy?" The glare was given, and Nagato raised his hand in defense. She nodded her head in confirmation, and he seemed to be out of people to state. He could have stated other guys, but they were from his batch and the junior batch rather than with the sophomores. He only six more questions too._

_"Uhm…is he popular?" An instant nod was Naruto's answer, but Nagato spotted their house nearby, and he now he was under a sudden time restriction as well. He needed to make an intelligent guess within the next five questions and he needed to do it under five minutes._

_"Is he someone Mom and Dad know?" Another nod._

_"Uhm…Haruno Sakura?" The glare that was presented his way was not even funny. _

_"BOY!" Naruto shouted. "God damnit! If you're treating this as a joke I'm just not gonna answer any of your questions anymore! You're just making fun of me, jerk!" Again, Nagato raised his hand and apologized, wanting to seriously get to the bottom of it._

_"Ugh, how about Konohamaru?" Yeah, the whack on the head was probably well deserved. That was obviously a no, and it was also a waste. Konohamaru was a child that Naruto was tutoring. He didn't even know what came over him when he asked that._

_"Does he go to our school?" She nodded her head, and he probably should not have wasted that question as a second to the last one either. He probably should have just said a name._

_"Just stop, it's obvious that you don't know me at all to even make a guess as simple as that!"_

_"It's not as if I think about these types of things, sunshine!"_

_"Any of my girl friends would have guessed him first, hell they probably already know!"_

_"Well I'm SO SORRY that I am not one of your girl friends!"_

_"You should know me better, you're my brother!"_

_"What do you want me to say? The only fucking name I haven't mentioned is the Uchiha and—"_

_Naruto blushed._

_NARUTO blushed._

_Naruto BLUSHED._

_HOLY SHIT! Was practically the only thing that ran through Nagato's brain. Thinking about it, yeah, he probably should have known, but at the same time, this was the Uchiha! Sasuke was public enemy number one, and then they became friends, it was hard to suddenly jump to the conclusion that she wanted to suddenly be held, kissed, and God knows what else by him._

_"Uhm…I'll just head inside, yeah?" Nagato stated, seeing as they were now in front of their house. Naruto hastily nodded, finding the situation awkward as it is. This was a conversation never to be brought up again, in fact, Nagato practically decided that it never happened at all._

* * *

Sasuke thought that the dinner the night he and Naruto arrived would be, forevermore, the most awkward situation that he would have to deal with in his current life time. Following his theory that fate is an annoying female, it seemed that he was wrong. Of course he was, there needed to be more drama! His life had to be a soap opera that she had to enjoy on a daily basis…and Naruto called him the bastard? Tsk.

There they were, Nagato and Sasuke, seated, facing each other. Nagato had a stern look, his murderous intent rivaling that of Sasuke's older brother whenever he caught someone else hitting on** his** girlfriend. It was probably weird to say, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tad bit scared. Itachi terrified him (though he would never admit it) and Nagato was reminding him, strongly, of Itachi at the moment.

"So, Sasuke…" Nagato began, leaning back as his violet eyes never drifted from the Uchiha. "…you want to marry my little sister, huh?" Taking a bit of a gulp, Sasuke nodded his head in confirmation.

"You see, Uchiha, I don't like you." Sasuke bit his tongue, trying to stop the comment about his distaste of Nagato as well. That would not be boding well for the future though, and Naruto would probably not appreciate him disrespecting her brother when he should be trying to earn his approval. Jiraiya's advice about not pissing wives off was true, but Naruto wasn't his wife yet and he was already getting annoyed at the mere prospect of her shouting into his ears. "Don't take it personally though," He continued. "I don't like anybody who would date—well hypothetically—my sister."

Sasuke wanted to laugh. He was Naruto's first boyfriend as she was his first girlfriend. They were first everythings to each other, and had belonged to the other the moment they met that day in pre-school.

"Just by that knowledge, you already know that you have a very low chance of gaining my approval in just about everything that you do." Sasuke held back a shudder. "Touching her, kissing her, _doing **that**_ with her, being with her, yet at the same time, breaking up with her." Nagato was not making sense, but Sasuke decided to just let him talk and nod at everything. Smile and nod, like those stupid penguins at the zoo…or was that smile and wave?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sasuke was about to open his mouth, but the look that never ceased practically shouted 'keep your mouth shut or die'. He decided to follow it, releasing his famous Uchiha Pride. **All for Naruto, all for Naruto, the idiot better be thankful!** He chanted and chanted in his head.

"Nothing?" Nagato asked. "Forever hold your peace then."

Sasuke knew that Nagato was enjoying this, tremendously, and he even wondered why he was doing this in the first place. What had Naruto blackmailed him with? "Now, I also know very well that—for some unexplainable reason that I will probably never understand—my sister loves you, dearly, and I actually like seeing my sister happy whether you believe it or not." Really? Sasuke wanted to interject. Then why did he torture the man that bought the lovely smile on the blonde bomshell's face? Oh yeah, the entire family had a sadistic streak. Kushina being the head of it all.

"Am I confusing you, Uchiha?" _Just a bit,_ Sasuke **wanted **to say. Shake his head, the Uchiha did.

"No? good, I'll continue then." Get to the point, Sasuke's brain practically screamed. Nagato smirked, seeming to have developed some sort of mind reading ability all of a sudden. "Though I don't particularly like the idea of my sister marrying you, I'll actually let you breathe and consider the idea—" Sasuke smirked. "—but I'll only give you my approval if, and only if, my father gives you his." Sasuke's smirk disappeared.

It was unfair! The Uchiha thought. This was Nagato's way of becoming a bad guy without actually being said bad guy. He already knew that Sasuke was going to have a hard time earning Minato's approval, yet now that approval had so much moe riding on it. The idiot was worth it, but he was beginning to doubt that—he could already imagine the punch he would be dodging had Naruto heard that.

"Do we have a deal?"

Sighing, obvious that he honestly had no choice on the matter, Sasuke nodded his head and stood from the chair. As if mocking him, the fate woman decided that he would meet Minato as he climbed the staircase. The glare the blonde man gave him rivaled that of his father, and that just caused ripples of shock to go up Sasuke's spine. He practically dashed to his room and closed the door the moment Minato was out of eye shot.

"You look like you just saw a ghost!" Naruto's voice stated, Sasuke turning to his bed to find his fiancé seated on it. Boy was she a sight for sore eyes. "I saw your dad." Sasuke answered, and Naruto released a small giggle.

"So…what did Nagato say?" Sasuke felt the nerve in head pop.

"We made a deal, you don't need to know the rest."

"Fine…" Naruto decided not to pester Sasuke, seeing as he was obviously not having a good day. "On a better note, though, my mom finally agreed to let me sleep in the same room as you!" Now that brightened Sasuke's mood immensely, yet on the outside it only showed by the small smirk that emerged from his mouth. Weird Uchihas and their emotional retarded-ness. Naruto hoped that their future children would get her cheery side, then she blushed as she realized she had just thought about bearing Sasuke's babies.

"But…WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed, realizing that at her slight lapse of attention, Sasuke had managed to make it in front of her. His eyes were clouded over, and Naruto had to push him away to make sure his hands didn't begin to wander and begin removing things. He was getting the wrong idea.

"As I was saying—" Sasuke sighed, great. There was a catch. "—she agreed, but someone has to stay in the room with us."

"What?" There went another Uchiha nerve. "Who?"

As if on cue, Kurama slammed the door opened and pounced on him with its teeth bared. Sasuke sent a glare his fiancé's direction, but this was better than nothing. "Get your monster off of me, NARUTO!"

* * *

**~REIGN'S TALK SHOW~**

**ACTUALLY, THERE WON'T BE A TALK SHOW TODAY! I'm tired, and very disappointed that the world did not end. Oh well, still, I'm delighted to say that at least I will get to finish that story before the time comes! ON THAT NOTE! Apologies on this VERY LATE CHAPTER! I WAS BUSY, HONEST! I HAD PARTIES TO HELP WITH, I HAD PEOPLE TO MEET WITH, AND OTHER THINGS! Anyways, aren't you all happy that you're getting a chapter on the end of the Mayan Calendar? This makes this chapter special on my part! Anyways, let's begin the explanation soo…**

**DARKNESS**

**AND**

**REDNESS**

**AND **

**WHITENESS!**

**Hah! Three guesses who that came from! Anyways, How's it going bros? (SEE WHAT I DID THERE?!) Haven't been talking to you lately, and wanted to ask how are you? Honestly, is this story boring you? Cause you can suggest stuff and tell me about it via PM or Review or something. You see, I'm basing this story off of what I know to be a family meeting. When my cousin got engaged this was practically how it went and she actually never got time to spend with her fiancé cause he was always with us trying to make a good impression. If you have any other point of views feel free to share, but I am trying hard to add more SasuNaru moments!**

**As for this chapter, I actually enjoyed the Flashback the most. I wanted to put some sibling fun, seeing as I currently have problems with mine and wish that we didn't. We're not fighting or anything, we're just not seeing each other, so for those who don't understand why it is special to me, it just is, okay? Ahahahaha….**

**Well, this brings this chapter to a close. So to all you people who are part of the Bro Army or the Audience (or both like me) and to all the Readers, thanks for reading and I hope you review! Anyways, if you don't get my references, they are from famous YouTube gamers that I was watching before typing out this AN. Check them out if you like, they are PewDiePie and TobyGames/Tobuscus**

**See yah on the next chapter Bros…Audience…Readers…People…**

**Yeah…**

**EDIT: BTW, I just wanted to tell everyone that I had such a hard time writing Neji's name. Anyone else outraged about his death in the manga? I WAS! NO OFFENSE TO THE AWESOMENESS OF KISHIMOTO, BUT WHY NEJI?! WAH! **

**BYE BYE FOR NOW**


End file.
